Full Circle
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: A case in San Francisco brings Miles face to face with his past. [Complete]
1. Prologue

**FULL CIRCLE**

Prologue

San Francisco, CA

The Bay View Nursing Home was one of the best run such facilities in the city. But suddenly it was faced with one resident after another falling mysteriously ill. The illness first appeared to just a mild respiratory infection then rapidly progressed to an extremely severe case of pneumonia. The victims died, literally drowning in the fluid in their own lungs.

Since most of the residents were elderly and already suffering from the various ailments of the aged, no one took most notice. That is until one of the nurses became sick. Being young and healthy, her sudden illness caused the nursing home officials to take a second look... And what they saw were more and more staff getting sick.

It was then that the officials and doctors decided to ask for help. And that request ended up at the National Institutes of Health.


	2. Chapter 1

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 1

Bethesda, Maryland

The request ended up on the desk of Dr.Stephan Conner, head of a specialized rapid response team. Stephan read over the request, sketchy as it the details were. People were falling ill of what appeared to be a particularly virulent strain of influenza. So far the victims had been only nursing home residents and staff. But in a city as large as San Francisco, one infected person could easily spread it among the general population. And if they weren't careful, they could easily end up with a major outbreak on their hands. That was a worst case scenario nobody wanted to consider.

The request was marked high priority And Stephan knew it was time to mobilize the team. Reaching in his drawer, he pulled out a list of pager numbers and began dialing. .The sooner they could be called in, the sooner they'd be one step closer to dealing with the disease.

A/N The chapters will get longer I promise. I was just setting it up.


	3. Chapter 2

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 2

Dr. Natalie Durant was usually too be found in one of the many labs in the sprawling N.I.H. headquarters. She preferred to be working in there most of the time rather than treating patients. Although she did that willingly, it's just in the labs she was the most useful.

At the moment she was in one such lab, reading the latest reports on the drug resistant staph infections. Those infections, once found mainly in hospitals were now being found more and more among the general populations. A new antibiotic was soon to be tested against the bacteria and she planned to help conducting the tests.

When her pager went off, she checked it and seeing that it was from Stephen, picked up her reports and headed for his office.

The other doctor on the N.I.H. team, Miles McCabe, was spending the day volunteering at a local clinic. It was a favor for a medical school classmate who had found herself short when the regular doctor was home sick with a cold. He had agreed to help out on the condition that if he was paged, he'd have to leave.

Miles was enjoying the chance to treat children suffering from the minor ailments and injuries of childhood. No real emergencies and no critically ill patients. .His latest patient was a five-year old girl needing stitches after cutting her hand on a sharp piece of metal. "All done," he said and looked up at the anxious mother. "She'll need to have to have the stitches removed in about a week. If you come on back to the clinic, someone can do it."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll make sure she keeps it clean." She looked at her daughter who was already picking at the two smiley face band-aids covering the stitches. "Melissa Anne Wells, you stop that right this minute!"

Miles pulled off his gloves and was getting ready for his next patient when his pager went off. After giving it a quick check, he said to the nurse, "Could you please tell Dr. Winslow that I need to leave?"

"That's all right. We've got it under control now. It's when we're doing children's clinic that I can use an extra pair of hands," Sarah Winslow said, walking over to him. "I know that this has got to be very important for you to just leave."

"It is," Miles replied. He turned to head for the parking lot.

Frank Powell, the team's toxicologist had the day off and was spending it at home. Having sent his daughters off to spend the day with his sister-in –law, he planning on having a little togetherness with his wife.

"Lunch is served," frank announced stepping out of the kitchen and balancing two plates. "We are actually having a meal with no spilled milk and no nonstop conversation." He set the plates on the table.

"And how often is that?" she laughed.

They had sat down to eat when his pager went off. "Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away." He sighed and checked it. "It's from Stephen. I've gotta run. I'm sorry, Honey."

"It's okay. Maybe the next time we get some time alone will be after they all graduate high school."

Frank gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door. She sighed and looked at his untouched plate She knew that the next time she saw him; it would while he came home to quickly pack before heading off to God knows where.

Eva Rossi, the team's PR and logistics, was having lunch with one of her many journalist friends. It was supposed to be a time to share news and catch up on old times, Eva's glory days as an investigative reporter. When her pager went off, she quickly checked it and said, "Well, It's been fun. But I need to run. Maybe we can get together again soon."

"Still going after the big scoop?" he asked.

"Something like that." .She picked up her purse and headed for the exit.


	4. Chapter 3

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 3

One by one the team members arrived at Stephen's office, taking their respective chairs at the table in the adjoining boardroom.

Miles had taken time to grab his laptop out of his locker and now he had it set up and open in front of him. "What's the case?" he asked, ready to seek out any necessary information.

Stephen spread out a pile of papers and began passing them around. "A nursing home in San Francisco is having an outbreak of a mysterious illness. It looks like influenza but much more virulent. Mortality rate is 50-60."

Miles was listening intently but at the mention of 'San Francisco' and 'nursing home' he unconsciously tensed. Neither were a place he particularly cared to be at. They both brought back memories of a part of his past best left buried.

"What's the nursing home?" Natalie asked.

"Bay View Nursing Home," Stephen replied.

Miles paused with his hands half way to the keyboard. "Did you say Bay View Nursing Home?" he asked evenly

"I did," Stephen replied, his eyes on the younger doctor. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," Miles said hastily, pulling his attention back to the laptop. He was fully aware that the rest of the team was staring at him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Okay, then. Our flight leaves from National in two hours," Stephen said. He watched them get to their feet. "Dr, McCabe, a moment please."

"Yes?" Miles asked. He placed his hands on the table and waited for Stephan to speak.

Stephen waited until the others had filed out before turning to Miles. "Okay, what's going on? I noticed that you started looking edgy the moment I mentioned San Francisco and I think you recognized the name of the nursing home."

Miles sighed, "Let's just say that I've put as much distance as I can from San Francisco and I have no pressing desire to return there. Is that all?"

"Yes, it is," Stephen replied. He knew that the younger doctor was clearly hiding something but as long as it didn't affect how he worked, he'd let him keep his secrets.

"I will be on that flight and I will do my job," Miles stated. He quickly gathered up the reports and lap top and left the room.

"Miles?" Natalie started to ask as he strode past her, his eyes fixed on some distant point. "Connor?"

"Don't ask me. I know he has some connection to San Francisco but he's not saying," Stephen told her.

"I'm not certain but I think that's where he grew up," Natalie said.

"And he obviously doesn't want to be. Damn," Stephen swore softly.


	5. Chapter 4

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 4

Miles headed for the parking garage carrying his laptop and reports. He'd managed to get out of the building without talking to anybody and that suited him fine. Being the youngest and newest member of the team,. he sometimes felt that he was still being evaluated. And he had the feeling that this case was going to be one of those times.

"Good going, McCabe," he told himself sourly. "Let everybody know how much you don't want to do this." Starting his car, he pulled out of the garage to head for his apartment

The traffic was heavy due to an accident so he impatiently crawled along hoping that things would speed up soon. He needed to get home to grab his bag and what ever else he needed and get to the airport in time. If he was late, he'd be taking a later flight which wouldn't exactly look very good.

As soon as he got to his apartment, he barely had time to check his mail and grab what he needed before heading for the airport, There he arrived with only minutes to spare.

The rest of the team was already on board when Miles arrived. He was slightly out of breath, having had to run to make the flight on time. After securing his carryon and laptop, he dropped into an empty seat beside Natalie. Sighing, he rubbed his temple as if trying to massage away the beginning of what could easily turn into a nagging headache.

Natalie looked over at him and quietly asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. I just got stuck in traffic and had to rush a little to get here. As you can see, I nearly missed the flight", he replied, waving off her concern.

She seemed to accept his answer for she merely nodded and settled back to look at a magazine.

Miles fastened his seatbelt and waited for the plane to take off. As soon as the flight leveled off, he planned to take out his laptop and go over the information so he'd be prepared for when they hit san Francisco. Hopefully, the flight would be an uneventful one so he could spend the time studying.


	6. Chapter 5

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 5

His wish was not to be granted. They were barely thirty minutes out of National when the plane encountered some heavy turbulence. Passengers were told to stay in their seats and fasten their belongings.

Miles fastened his seatbelt and sat back to ride it out. The up and down motion made him feel like he was riding a roller coaster. And he really hated being on one of those things.

By the time they got out of the turbulence an hour later, Miles was already beginning to feel a little sick from the constant up and down motion. And his headache had apparently decided to settle in and stay. When the flight attendant began bringing around bottles of water for the passengers who wanted any, more specifically the ones who'd gotten sick, he gratefully accepted one.

Natalie had been quietly observing the younger doctor, noticing that he was having a distinctly uncomfortable time riding out the turbulence. When she saw him go back to rubbing his temple, she retrieved a small bottle of aspirin from her purse and placed it on his tray table.

He took the aspirin and quietly told her, "Thanks," glad that she was keeping her concern low key as not to draw attention from the rest of the team.. Swallowing the aspirin with the aid of the water, Miles abandoned all thoughts of studying and just settled back to ride out the rest of the flight. And fervently hoped there'd be no more surprises.

The rest of the flight went fairly smoothly and then the plane was approaching San Francisco. Miles found himself gripping the arms of his seat as they coasted in for a landing.. If he had his way, he'd be working at the hospital with Natalie and leaving Stephen to handle the nursing home patients. But the way his luck had been running today, he knew it would probably be the opposite.

Sure enough, once they'd gathered their luggage and equipment, Stephen handed out the assignments he'd decided on. "Natalie, I want you to get set up in the hospital lab. Eva, you and Miles head over to Bay View. Gather all the data you can on the patients. See if you can find out how they got exposed. Frank and I will see what we can find out about the nursing home staff."

"I'll flip you for the keys," Eva said as she and Miles headed off to rent the vehicle that they'd be using for the duration of their stay.

"You drive," he replied, thinking about how much he really didn't want to be going to Bay View.


	7. Chapter 6

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 6

Eva pulled onto the street that led to Bay View and glanced at Miles. He actually looked nervous and she doubted that it had anything to do with her driving abilities. "Hey, you alright?" she asked softly.

"I wish everybody would stop asking me that!" Miles snapped. Seeing her surprised expression, he swiftly apologized. "I'm sorry, Eva. I've just had the day from Hell that's all."

"Apology accepted. I've had those days myself," she replied. "Hey, Bay View is just up ahead."

Miles resisted the urge to tell her, "I know that already." Instead he stared straight ahead as the nursing home came into sight. Despite the fresh coat of paint, he knew it had to be the shabby old building he'd visited so many times in his youth. The rational part of his mind was trying to tell him, "It's not the same place! The name may be the same but it's not the same place!" Meanwhile the emotional part was telling him otherwise.

"Stop it, McCabe," he told himself firmly. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken aloud until Eva shot him another questioning glance.

"Talking to yourself now, Miles?" she asked.

"Well, you know what they say. As long as you don't answer yourself." His attempt of humor fell flat and they both knew it. Miles decided that he'd have to tread carefully around Eva to avoid getting her investigative instincts aroused. And digging up what was best left buried as far as he was concerned.

"The administrator, a Mrs. Landon, is expecting us," Eva told him as she parked in front of the building.

Miles gathered up his equipment. Taking a deep breath, he let it out and said, "Well, let's get started."


	8. Chapter 7

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 7

Pushing open the door to the entrance, Miles mentally prepared himself for all the disagreeable odors that usually seemed very much a part of any a nursing home, To his surprise, they were barely noticeable and not covered up by some sickly sweet air freshener either.

"Miles, look out,." Eva warned and he stopped himself short before walking into a big calico cat who was wandering around the lobby..

"What is a cat doing in here?" he wondered, looking to Eva.

"She's' part of our Pets for Patients program," a woman said, scooping up the cat. "This is Kritter and she's quite a joy to the residents. I'm Clarice Landon."

"Mrs. Landon, I'm Eva Rossi and this is Dr. Miles McCabe. We're from the N.I.H. I believe you've been expecting us," Eva said by way of interdiction.

"Yes, I am. Come with me to my office so we can talk," she said, pausing hand Kritter over to an old woman in a wheel chair.

Miles was still looking around as though he was expecting to see the residents aimlessly wandering the halls or sitting staring into space. He couldn't remember how many times he'd been there, sometimes bringing his books to study. The eleven-year-old entering high school, the young boy with no real friends his own age; he's spent a lot of his lonely hours visiting his grandfather.

He was brought out of his reverie by a voice saying, "Now you're a nice looking young man. What's your name?"

He looked down at a tiny woman staring up at him with bright eyes. "Miles."

"Rosie, now don't go bothering the doctor.," Mrs. Landon said affectionately. "Don't mind her, she likes to flirt."

"I'll need to look at the charts and the files of everyone who's gotten sick," Miles said. Now that the initial shock of being there had worn off, he was as he had trained to be, a highly skilled doctor,despite his young age.

"Of course. You can use the empty meeting room to look through them," Mrs. Landon replied. She opened the door to her office. "In here."

"Inside the office, Miles and Eva took seats in front of the desk while Mrs. Landon sat down and opened a folder. "The patients are all in a makeshift ward on the second floor," she said.

"I'll want to see them first," Miles told her.

"Certainly. I'll have one of the nurses show you upstairs." She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Kay, can you come down to my office for a minute?"

"I'm going to give Connor a call and tell him what's going on over here," Eva said.

Miles nodded, it was time to get to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 8

After seeing to the patients, Miles joined Eva in the room set aside for their use. They had been working for about an hour when Eva announced, "I'm hungry."

"Probably because it's past supper time," Miles commented, not looking up from the chart he was studying.

"Okay. I have several ideas of what we can do. We could always raid the kitchen for something that sounds good," Eva suggested.

Miles shook his head without looking up.

"Well, so much for plan A. We could order out for pizza. And I'll even let you have your veggie half." Another shake of the head. "Okay, last and final option. I go get us a couple of sandwiches at the Subway I saw. It's either that or you think of something," she told him.

"Subway it is," Miles said.

"What do you want?" Eva asked, picking up her purse.

"A six inch vegetable sub."

"Did I even have to ask? You want mayo on that?" she asked.

"Mayo's fine," Miles replied, his attention back to the chart

. "All right. I won't be long," Eva said, heading for the door.

"After a few minutes, Miles closed the chart and stretched, starting to feel the effects of jetlag and the time difference. So far he'd came across nothing he hadn't expected to see. No clue as to how the initial infection began. Not even a clear decision as to who the first patient had been.

Twenty minutes later Eva entered the room, her hands full. "One six inch vegetable sub for you and one roast beef for me. I also got chips and sodas," she announced. "I thought you were ready for some caffeine."

"Thanks," Miles said, pushing aside the chart he was studying and reaching to take the sandwich offered.

"Getting anywhere?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. All the patients exhibited the exact same set of symptoms, in addition to the ones from their various ailments," Miles replied. He gestured to his laptop. "I'm keeping a file in there for easy access."

"Well, I'm going to eat right now," Eva decided, sitting back to enjoy her meal.

Miles had started on his own sandwich when he heard a soft thump as Kritter jumped up on the table, inviting herself in through the open door. "What the?" he said startled, trying to protect both sandwich and soda from the inquisitive cat. "Eva, can you get it before it spills something?"

"I'll try," she replied. "Nice kitty."

Kritter, having taking an interest in what Eva was eating, now had her tail in Miles' face. "Shoo. Get away," he said and sneezed several times.

Eva grabbed a tissue with her free hand and gave it to him. "I didn't know you were allergic to cats."

"I'm not. At least I don't think I am. But then I've never had one stick its tail in my face before." He wiped his nose with the tissue.

"Come on kitty," Eva said, luring Kritter to the floor with bits of roast beef. She picked her up and dropped her unceremoniously outside the door. "Go mooch off somebody off else."

"And keep the door closed," Miles added, returning to his meal.

"Kritter's such a good name for that cat. She's such a pesky critter," Eva commented, sitting down beside him.


	10. Chapter 9

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 9

Miles sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking at the clock. It read 11:00pm but his body was telling him that it was at least three hours later. That was the problem with traveling from the East to the West coast, trying to adjust to the missing hours.

He had barely noticed the fact that Eva had left several hours ago, presumably to turn in for the night. Just as he turned his attention back to the charts, his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Dr. McCabe."

"Miles, I was just checking in to see if anymore have gotten sick where you're at," Natalie said.

"No. Nobody new. I'm just going over the charts to see if anything was missed," he replied.

"You sound beat."

"I'm okay," he assured her, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Miles, go get some sleep, okay. The charts can wait until the morning," Natalie said patiently.

"What about you?"

She laughed lightly. "I'll grab some sleep if it'll make you happy."

"Okay. I'll let you know if I have anymore patients."

"Good night, Miles," Natalie said, hanging up her cell phone and going back to work. She hoped that her you colleague would take her advice. After the rough plane trip he'd had, he could certainly use the rest.

Miles returned his attention to the chart, blinking his eyes as the words started to blur and go out of focus. It was a sure sign to call a halt. Trying to concentrate now would only give him another headache. The was a couch in one corner of the room and he made his way over to collapse on it, asleep almost as soon as his head hit the cushions.


	11. Chapter 10

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 10

"Getting anywhere yet?" Stephen asked, standing in the doorway.

"Not yet, Connor," Natalie replied as she looked up, wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Did Miles say if there were any new patients at Bay View.?"

"He said there wasn't any," she answered.

"Take your own advice and get some sleep too. You can't afford to make any mistakes," Stephen suggested. He looked over her shoulder. "Miles is a grown man, Natalie. He can take care of himself."

The hint of a smile played about her lips. It was obvious that he'd overheard the entire conversation. The team tended to look out for each other and she really couldn't deny the fact that she more or less tended to look out for Miles. "All right, Connor. Are Frank and Eva going to add their opinions also?" she asked.

"Frank's looking at the samples and Eva went on to the hotel," Stephen replied.

"I'll grab some sleep and then I'll get back to work. It looks as though we may have this disease temporarily contained. "But we still don't know what it is or how to treat it," Natalie said.

"I think the phrase "Thank God for small miracles" comes to mind," Stephen commented. "Anyway, I need you to work your magic in the lab."

"I do my best, you know that. Unless this is something totally new, I can identify it. It just may take a matter of time," Natalie said.

The unspoken words hung in the air between them. "Time that was quickly running out for the patients."


	12. Chapter 11

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter11

Miles had been asleep for about three hours when he heard someone calling his name. He rolled over to see one of the medical aides looking down at him. "Dr. McCabe."

"What is it?" he asked, swinging his feet to the floor instantly awake.

"Mrs. Delaney is having trouble breathing."

Miles mentally went over the list of his patients' names. No Delaney. But she could just be getting sick. "Let me get my kit," he said.

"All right," the aide said, watching him.

Kit in hand, Miles followed her to a room at the far end of the facility. The room had a single occupant, an elderly woman sitting up in bed, gasping for breath. As he moved closer, he recognized her as Rosie, the one who'd tried to flirt with him. She wasn't one of his patients but he wasn't about to turn his back on her. "Hello, Rosie. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Can't…breathe," she gasped, the panic showing in her eyes.

Miles looked over to the aide, whose nametag said 'Kelly' and told her, "Call 911." As he spoke, he was taking out his stethoscope and placing it in his ears. "Rosie, I want to listen to your breathing. Okay?"

She nodded visibly calming. He placed the stethoscope on her chest, listening to the rapid breathing and fluid on her lungs. Moving it to listen to her heart, he frowned as it was rapid and faint. Even as he listened it grew fainter.

"Is…this it?" she asked looking at him, the fear now replaced by trust.

He nodded. "I think so." He didn't want to lie to her, give her false hope. The paramedics could probably get her to the hospital so they could keep her alive with aggressive treatment. But would it be worth it?

"Will you…stay with…me? I don't…want to…die alone…"

"Is there family we can call?" Miles asked.

"No…no one." Her voice was growing fainter. "You know…I'm not…afraid…to…die…"

Miles pulled up a chair to the bed and sat down, fingers on her wrist. He'd at least stay with her until the paramedics came..

"Thank you…she whispered, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes Kelly returned followed by a blonde woman in scrubs who was clutching a file. "I checked Rosie's file. She has a DNR order. the blonde said.

Miles nodded, understanding. "I didn't know." He looked to the aide. "Did you get 911 called?"

She looked down at her shoes. ""No. Ms. Melendez told me not to."

"That's okay," Miles replied.

"How much longer?" Ms. Melendez asked, looking at Rosie.

"Not long. She's dying of congestive heart failure," the doctor replied, moving aside to give the woman his chair.

"Rosie has had heart trouble for years. Is she in any pain?"

"No. No pain. She'll just slip into a coma and not wake up," Miles replied.

"I'm Marcelina Melendez, the assistant director and night supervisor," the young woman introduced herself.

"Dr. Miles McCabe. I'm with the N.I.H."

You must be here to find out why those patients are so sick. Mrs. Landon told me. I'll call her in the morning after Rosie," she said brushing back the woman's hair. "Dying alone has been her greatest fear ever since her husband died."

Miles pulled up another chair and sat down to wait, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before he pronounced time of death.


	13. Chapter 12

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 12

It was close to 6:00am when Rosie finally passed away. Miles removed his fingers from her wrist and checked for breathing and heartbeat. It was all just a formality to make it official.

Ms. Melendez stirred and said, "Mrs. Landon will be in at 7:00"

"Do you have a doctor you can call to sign off on the death certificate?" Miles asked.

"We do. I'll have Mrs. Landon call him."

Miles pulled up the sheet to cover Rosie's face. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check up on my patients upstairs."

"All right. I'll be in the kitchen seeing what the cook is scaring up for breakfast. And get some coffee brewing," she answered stifling a yawn. "You're more than welcome to join me."

"I might just take you up on your offer," Miles said, packing up his kit to take upstairs. He had decided that getting anymore sleep was going to be a definite impossibility.

He was already on his second cup of coffee when Eva showed up looking a little too bright eyed and pulled together in contrast to his messy appearance. "Morning, Eva," he said tiredly.

"And a good morning to you too. I brought breakfast and coffee... Although I can see you've already started on that," she observed setting a take out cup and bag on the table.

"It's been a long night. One of the residents was dying and I was called in to see to her. Been up since probably 2:00am." He reached for the take out bag.

"I got you a veggie omelet just in case there wasn't anything to your liking here," Eva replied. She had noticed that he'd said resident instead of patient. That meant the person apparently hadn't been on of those he'd been called in to care for.

"You speak to Connor or Natalie yet?" Miles asked, unwrapping the breakfast offering.

"I was just planning to go there next," Eva replied.

"Have her call me if she's found out anything about this mysterious illness," Miles said, reaching for the omelet. Although at the moment he was more tired that hungry, he knew he had to eat anyway.

"I'll see you later," Eva told as she headed for the door.


	14. Chapter 13

**FULL CIRCLE**

Chapter 13

After leaving Bay View Eva headed for San Francisco Community Hospital. That was where the nursing home staff was being treated. Flashing her N.I.H. credentials, she was soon escorted to the lab where Natalie was once again hard at work. "How's it coming along?" she asked, looking over the doctor's shoulder.

"I'm still waiting on some blood cultures. But everything I've tested for comes up negative," Natalie replied.

"In other words, nothing," Eva commented.

"You could say that. But if it can be identified, I'll eventuall find it," Natalie stated turning to face her.

"Where's Connor this morning?" Eva asked after a moment.

"He and Frank headed over to the nursing home to collect samples and talk to Miles."

"I guess I just missed them then. I talked to Miles already. He didn't get any new patients but was up since 2:00am taking care of a resident who died," Eva told her.

"That means he probably only got three hours sleep. Not enough. I'll call Connor and see if he can take over so Miles can take a break for awhile," Natalie decided. "What have you found out?"

"The only thing I can see in common with the all the patients is that they either worked at or were residents of Bay View. Different people they know, different places they frequent. They all had to have been infected at the same place and it had to be the nursing home. The residents rarely if ever left the premises," Eva explained.

Natalie picked up her phone and quickly dialed the number for Stephen's cell phone.

Stephen and Frank had just arrived at Bay View when Stephen's cell phone rang. "Dr. Connor."

"Connor, I just spoke to Eva. She said Miles was up most of the night with one of the residents and didn't get much sleep. Do you think you can give him a break for awhile so he can rest?" Natalie asked.

"Let me talk to him first and see what he says," Stephen replied.

Frank looked over and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Natalie was saying that Miles didn't get much sleep last night. You collect the samples and head back to the lab. I'll take over here so he can get some rest," Stephen replied, closing the phone.

Inside the nursing home, they stopped at the front desk and Stephen asked the woman on duty there. "I'm looking for Dr. McCabe. Can you tell me where he's at?"

Mrs. Landon looked up and pointed to the elevator. "I believe he's on the second floor where we've got all the sick residents quarantined."

"Thanks," Stephen said as he and Frank made for the elevator.


	15. Chapter 14

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 14

Miles was upstairs doing his best to keep one of his patients from dying. But it was turning out to be a futile attempt. He had just finished pronouncing the time of death when Stephen and Frank arrived  
at the makeshift quarantine area. Stephen took a moment to silently study the younger doctor. It was evident from his near exhausted appearance and slower than usual movements that Miles was rapidly  
running out of whatever reserve energy he'd had.

Miles pulled off his gloves and flung them with more force than necessary into the nearby trash can. Turning around to see Stephen he asked, "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"Eva said that you didn't get much sleep last night. I'm here to take over for awhile so you can get some rest," Stephen replied.

"Tell her "Thanks" for me. There's a couch downstairs I can crash on," Miles said.

"I'll have Frank drive you to the hotel so that way I know you can get some uninterrupted sleep," Stephen decided.

"Not to mention a chance to clean up and change clothes," Frank added, looking at Miles' rather rumpled attire.

"Go, on. Everything will be fine. Get some rest and be back here in six hours," Stephen said firmly.

"Yeah. That will be enough," Miles said.

"Come on. I had them put your stuff in my room. So guess what, we get to be roommates again," Frank was saying as he followed Miles out of the room.

"Yeah. Whatever," Miles said tiredly.

"Sounds like somebody is overdue for a nap," Frank gently chided.

"And if I'm a good boy and take it, do I get milk and cookies afterwards?" Miles asked sarcastically.

Stephen simply shook his head at the banter between the two other men before turning to a nurse and asking, "Where are the charts?"

"I believe the doctor was reading over them downstairs," she replied. "I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks," Stephen said. He pulled on a pair of gloves and moved to the first of the beds.


	16. Chapter 15

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 15

Once inside the car, Miles fastened his seat belt and leaned back briefly closing his eyes. He was more tired than he cared to admit. And grateful that Stephen had showed up so he could get some more sleep. He knew his own limits and was well aware that he was rapidlyapproaching them.

Frank looked over at him before starting the car and commented, "Looks like you had a long night."

"Yeah, I did. Where exactly is this hotel?" Miles asked, opening his eyes.

"About midway between here and the hospital. A good centralized location. The usual sleeping arrangements; you and I sharing oneroom, the ladies another and Connor a room all to himself," Frank answered.

"It's one of the perks of being the boss," Miles pointed out. He rubbed his forehead. "I think I am more than ready for that nap."

"If you still want the milk and cookies, call room service," Frank joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. If you're planning on a career as a comedian, my advice is to don't give up your day job," MIles replied.

"Hey, everybody's a critic nowadays," Frank protested. "At least my girls think I'm funny."

"They would," Miles pointed out. "Because you won't give them any other choice."

"When we get to the hotel, sign in on room 417 and you can get your key," Frank said, changing the subject.

Inside the hotel room, Miles paid little attention to the decor,instead heading for the bed that his bag was setting by. He opened it up and pulled out an alarm clock which he set for five hours later. Kicking off his shoes, he stretched out face down on the bed.

"Remember, I'll be back for you in six hours," Frank reminded him.

"Yeah," Miles said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Frank waited for a couple of minutes to see that Miles had actually fallen asleep. Picking up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, he stepped out, closing the door behind him and hanging it on the knob.

Stephen was still going over the charts when Frank arrived back at Bay View, and looked up to ask, "Did he get to sleep?"

"He's sleeping like a baby. Didn't even notice wheen I left," Frank replied, gathering up swabs and plastic bags to collect samples. "Anything got missed in the charts?"

"I'm not finding anything so far and Miles probably didn't either,"Stephen answered.

"As soon as I'm finished I'll get the samples to Natalie over in the lab. Maybe then we'll find something out," Frank said, heading for thee patients' rooms.

Stephen's cell phone rang and and he opened it up. "Dr. Connor."

"Connor, did you get Miles to go get some rest?" Natalie asked.

"I had Frank take him to the hotel. He should get five-five and a half hours of sleep before he has to come back here. You were right, Nat. Miles looked like he really needed the rest. How's it coming on your end?"

"I'm starting to narrow it down. It looks like it could possibly be a virus. But if it is, it's not one I recognize yet," she replied.

"Keep working on it. frank will bringing more samples to analyze," Stephen said. he closed his phone and turned back to the charts.


	17. Chapter 16

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 16

After leaving the hospital Eva decided to pay a visit to an old friend. She had questions without answers and was hoping he'd help her find those answers.

As she drove, she turned on the radio but wasn't really paying any attention as it had gotten tuned to a country music station. It wassomething that she usually didn't listen to because she found most of  
the music depressing. But a line from a song caught her attention "In the midst of the music I tell her I love her and we both laugh because we know it isn't true." It seemed to sum up how she and BJ felt about each other.

Soon she arrived at the building of the San Francisco star/Times and made her way to the office of BJ Eddington, top investigative reporter. "Hello, BJ," she said, knocking on the door frame.

"Well, if it isn't Eva Rossi as I live and breathe," he said with mock dramatics.

Eva laughed in spite of herself. "BJ."

"And what may I ask brings you through my humble door?" he invited her in, quickly clearing folders off the single chair. "I somehow doubt that it's just about to talk over old times."

"I need information, BJ. Specifically about the Bay View Nursing Home. Their website won't say anything prior to three years ago. But I get the idea that the place has been around a lot longer than  
that," Eva said.

"Bay View, hmm?" BJ said. He ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "Something tells me that this isn't just idle curiosity."

"No, it isn't, BJ. I'm wanting to do a little checking around as a favor for an um, friend," Eva said smoothly. But she was thinking "Heaven help her if Miles ever found out what she was up  
to." She had the distinct feeling that her wouldn't appreciate her investigative work.

"So, what do you want me to find out?" BJ asked.

"All its dirty little secrets. And we both know you're so good at doing that," Eva replied.

"All right. I'll see what I can pull up on the computer. And what I can't we'll have to look through the basement archives," he told her.

Eva took off her sweater and draped it over the back of the chair. Rubbing her hands together, she said, "Well, then let's get started."


	18. Chapter 17

I apologize if someone fdidn't finish reading chapter 18/17 as I deleted it rather quickly once I realized that I typed it in Bold face type. Here is the chapter again.

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 17

BJ moved a couple of files blocking the computer monitor and sat down, quickly getting the newspaper's website. "You said Bay View Nursing Home?" he asked.

"That's right," Eva replied. She'd moved her chair over to where shecould read the monitor screen.

He quickly typed the name into the search box and sat back to see what came up. Within a minute there were a number of articles listed going back over twenty years. "Well, what do you want to startwith?" he asked.

Eva quickly perused the list of articles and pointed one out. "Try this one 'Major Scandal Rocks Bay View'," she told him.

"Now I remember. This happened before it went into new ownership. I'd just started work here and didn't have anything with the investigation. There were allegations that a number of residents' deaths had neglect as a contributing factor," BJ said, quickly bringing the article up and sat back reading it.

Eva scanned the article, catching certain phrases. "Poorly run facility...Residents left lying for hours...City planning shut  
down..."

"Find what you need?" BJ asked.

"It's a start. I can see there's plenty of dirty little secrets here.," Eva replied still reading. "...Neglect suspected in residents' deaths...Going back over ten years..."

"I'll make you a copy of this," BJ told her, hitting the print button.

"Great. Is there somewhere a list of the residents' suspected of dying of neglect?" Eva asked.

"I believe that the names were listed in a expose a year earlier that broke the scandal. Let me see what I can find." He looked over at her. "Eva, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something. And you are definitely hiding something."

Eva sighed, "I never could put one over on you, BJ. Let's just say, this has to do with what I'm doing here in San Francisco."

"All right," he said and brought up the expose, photos and all. "I'll warn you these are somewhat shocking."

"I think I've probably seen worse," she replied, turning the look at the article and photos. As he had warned, they were shocking and evidently taken by a hidden camera. There photos of residents left lying in their own filth; aides playing cards while a resident's light flashed repeatedly, and much more. All the things that the nursing home didn't want to see the public to see.

"Pretty bad, huh? If they had warning that any resident's family were coming, they'd get them cleaned up in a hurry. And people were only allowed to visit during strictly enforced hours," BJ explained.

"Pretty bad," Eva agreed.

BJ found the list of names and brought it up. "All there is a first initial and a last name of the resident. No clue to what as to what sex or even what year. this list goes back over ten years and they're in no particular order."

"How many can there be?" Eva wondered as she began quickly reading. Halfway down the list, she pointed out a name. "Can you get me the obituary on this person?"

"Playing a hunch?" BJ asked.

"Playing a hunch," she replied.

"For the obituaries we need to go down to the basement and look at microfilm. And you know how much I hate doing that."

"I know. It makes you seasick. I'll do the reading and you just find me what I need to look at," Eva told him. "Can you get me a copy of the expose?"

A/N Since the story was posted elsewhere, the chapters will remain the same length. I will try and get posted up what is already written. It is still a WIP but nearing completion.


	19. Chapter 18

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 18

The insistent buzzing of his alarm clock awakened Miles from a deep sleep. Resisting the urge to hit the snooze alarm, he sat up slowly. The uninterrupted sleep had done him a lot of good and now he felt more than ready to face the world and his patients again. Opening his bag he pulled out a change of clothes and wandered into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After shaving and getting ready, Miles finally turned his attention to the fact that he was hungry. Picking up the room service menu, he quickly perused it finally deciding on a bowl of tomato soup and agrilled cheese sandwich. That sounded filling enough and would keep him going until if and when he could grab something for supper. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed room service.

"Room service. How may I help you?" the young woman who answered the phone asked.

"I'd like a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich delivered to room 417," Miles told her.

"Do you want anything to drink with your order?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll have a glass of iced tea," Miles decided.

"Thank you. Your order will arrive shortly."

"Thank you," Miles said and hung up the phone and sat down to wait for his meal. It arrived promptly and he immediately began eating, knowing full well that if he got busy with patients, supper could be a long time coming.

Frank arrived back at the hotel precisely when he said he would. Looking at Miles, he asked, "You feeling better now?"

Miles nodded, getting to his feet. "I am. I just needed some sleep is all. Let's go."

"The samples from Bay View showed no trace of the disease so we have no idea how it originated. Someone visiting may even had brought it in.So now we're back to square one. The good news is that Natalie thinksshe has this narrowed down to some sort of virus," Frank explained.

"Maybe by now she'll have it identified," Miles said, following Frank out the door.

When Miles and Frank arrived at the quarantine area, Stephen again to a minute to silently study the younger doctor. He could tell that Miles looked almost a hundred percent better than when he'd left. "I have a new patient for you. Mrs. Louise Randolph, age seventy-four. She has been complaining of much the same symptoms as the others. But until the tests come back, we won't be absolutel certain. As a precaution I had her put here," he told Miles.

"Okay, let me check her out and then I'll see what her chart says," Miles replied, pulling on a pair of gloves as he went to examine hisnewest patient.

"Frank and I will be over at the hospital seeing what Natalie has found out. Give me a call if you need any help," Stephen told him as he headed for the door.

"Okay," Miles replied, his attention focused on the woman lying in the bed.


	20. Chapter 19

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 19

After several hours of looking through obituaries on microfilm, BJ excused himself and soon returned with a couple of cold cans of Coke. "I thought we could use a break for awhile," he told her.

"Good idea," Eva said, gratefully accepting the soda. She was getting hot and tired from sitting in the dusty basement. Besides her eyes were beginning to tire from looking at innumerable pages of  
obituaries looking for one in particular. She knew if she found the right one, the right 'S. McCabe' then all the pieces would fall into place.

"Getting anywhere?" BJ asked, sitting back down.

"Not yet. But if it's there, then I'm going to find it," Eva replied.

"That I do not doubt at all. Want me to get some more obituaries for you to look at?"

"Give me time to finish this," she answered. Taking a sip of Coke, she went back to reading. Scrolling through yet another obituary, the name Sherman McCabe caught her attention as did the words 'Bay View'. Slowing down she carefully read through it, her eyes widening as she caught sight of a very familiar name. That was it; the missing piece, the reason Miles didn't want to be at Bay View.

"I take it that you found what you were searching for," BJ commented, looking at the expression on her face.

"I did. Can you print me out a copy of this one. Say twice the size?" Eva asked.

"All right. Any more digging you want me to do?" BJ wanted to know.

"No. I got all I need. Thanks so much, BJ" Eva answered.

"In payment for all my hard work, how about joining me for dinner and dancing? That is when you finish up whatever you're doing in San Francisco," he suggested.

"I was planning on spending some time with you even if I have to take a later flight," Eva said. She gathered all the printouts and slipped them into a manila envelope.

"Do you still have that little black dress?" BJ asked.

Eva gave him a teasing look and replied, "You are going to have to wait to find out," as she followed him up the stairs.

"God, Eva, you are still a tease," BJ groaned.


	21. Chapter 20

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 20

Leaving the newspaper building, Eva headed back to the hospital in order to seek out Stephen. Catching sight of him, she said, "Grab Frank and Natalie and meet me in the conference room."

"What about Miles? He's back at Bay View," Stephen asked.

"We can tell him later if we have to," Eva replied.

"All right. But make this quick," Stephen instructed as he headed for the lab with Eva right behind him.

Natalie looked up from her microscope to ask, "What's going on, Connor?"

"Eva wants us all in the conference room," he answered.

"Are we waiting for Miles?" the doctor asked.

"Apparently not," Stephen replied, looking at Eva. "This had better be good."

Upstairs in the conference room, Eva looked at the others and asked, "Has anybody noticed that Miles isn't acting exactly," she shrugged her shoulders, "like Miles?"

"I did notice his reluctance to being here. But since it doesn't seem to be affecting his work, I just let it pass," Stephen admitted.

"Well, I checked out the Bay View website and noticed that it doesn't say anything prior to four years ago. But it's apparently been around at lot longer. So with the help of an old friend from the  
San Francisco Star/Times, we did a little digging. All perfectly legal, just newspaper files and microfilm archives. And we found this," Eva explained, handing Stephen the first printout.

He quickly read it over. "So the nursing home was under different owners. What has that got to do with this?" he asked, passing the paper to Frank.

"You'll see. Now here is an expose on Bay View and some of the pictures are shocking," Eva warned.

Stephen looked at the expose, shaking his head at the photos of the residents. From what little he'd seen of Bay View, it didn't seem to be like that anymore. Quickly reading through the accompanying article, he paused when he came to the name 'S. McCabe'.

"It gets better. Or worse, depending on your perspective," Eva continued. "We did an obituary search for any 'S. McCabe' and found quite a few. But one in particular." She handed over the remaining printout on which she'd underlined a name. "Look who the grandson is. Remind you of somebody we know?"

Frank looked at the obituary and gave a low whistle. "Miles."

"Exactly. Apparently he had a grandfather who died at Bay view with neglect possibly being a contributing factor," Eva summed up.

"I knew he doesn't really like it when he has to be at a nursing home. And now I think I understand why," Stephen said thoughtfully.

"Are we going to tell Miles that we know?" Natalie asked.

"At least not right away. If he'd wanted us to know, he would've told us. And we need to respect his privacy. So as long as he does okay, we say nothing," Stephen decided. He looked at the  
others. "Time to get back to work, everybody."


	22. Chapter 21

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 21

Having determined from Natalie that Mrs. Randolph was indeed sick with whatever the other residents had, Frank headed back to Bay View to take samples from her room. He had begun to notice one disturbing factor with all the other sick residents. They each had a private  
room and no visitors or family to speak of. In fact, when the first one died, there had been no next of kin to inform of her demise.

It may have been a precaution to keep the disease from spreading or it might be a cover up. But all the rooms of the sick residents had been scrubbed clean, sanitized with no trace of the infectious agent left. Even though were most still alive, all of their personal effects had been removed to be destroyed. It was as if these people were expected to die.

Frank was hoping that Mrs. Randolph's room had not gotten the same treatment. She hadn't been sick that long so maybe nothing had been done yet. The expression "Once a cop, always a cop," came to mind and he smiled wryly. He couldn't deny that his training and instincts were sometimes a part of how he did his investigating for the N.I.H. And this place was starting to put those instincts on edge. As he headed for The room, frank pulled out his cellphone and dialed.

Miles had had just finishing administering another round of antivirals to his patients when his phone rang. Pulling off his gloves, he flipped it open saying, "Dr. McCabe."

"Hey, Miles. Did you ever a chance to see the patients' rooms?" Frank asked.

"No. I've been too busy. Should I have?" Miles asked.

"I was just wondering. Every room I have been in has been sanitized, scrubbed clean with no trace of anything, including personal effects. This place could be overly cautious or something else isn't  
quite right. I'll see if Mrs. Randolph's room has gotten the same treatment."

"Have you told Connor anything?" Miles asked.

"Not yet. I'm keeping my suspicions to myself until I know something for sure. This maybe nothing but then again it could be everything, "Frank replied. He hung up the phone, pulled on a pair of gloves and cautiously opened the door to the latest patient's room.

He was surprised to see that Mrs. Randolph's room looked virtually undisturbed. Except what had been the result of transferring her to the makeshift quarantine unit. Looking about of what remained of the woman's seventy plus years of life, he could see how it might easily fit into a couple of cardboard boxes. Swabs in hand, he began taking samples off anything that might bear evidence of the infectious agent. Maybe then they would have an idea of how it was spread and  
what they were dealing with.


	23. Chapter 22

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 22

Frank meticouisly swabbed everything in the room that he suspected held traces of the infectious agent. After which he carefully bagged and labeled the swabs before stepping out of the room. And as it turned out, he'd gotten there just in time.

Ducking into a side corridor, Frank watched several men in white coveralls wheeling a cart of cleaning equipment toward Mrs. Randolph's room. Somehow their appearance struck him as more than just an ordinary cleaning crew. He had the feeling that if he were to return later, he'd see that it would have been subjected to the same sanitizing procedures as the other rooms. Hopefully this time he would have collected some trace.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called Miles to give the younger man a report on what he'd found in the patient's room.

"Dr. McCabe," Miles said, answering his phone when it rang.

"I think I just got to Mrs. Randolph's room just in time. The place was untouched yet so I hope I found something. I'm off to the lab to run the samples now. Maybe by in the morning we'll know what we're dealing with," Frank told him.

"I hope so," Miles said. He pushed his hair back wearily. "So far everything I'm trying is having no effect."

"If there's an answer out there somewhere, we'll find it," Frank reassured him. He hung up his phone and headed for the stairs.


	24. Chapter 23

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 24

Frank hurried back to the lab to start running through the samples that he'd taken from Mrs. Randolph's room. With any luck, he would have a sample of the infectious agent. And then maybe they'd have something to go on. It had to be something in the room. None of the sick  
residents had any contact as each was for all intents and purposes, confined to their rooms. And the staff was taking the usual precautions in handling each one.

Natalie looked up from her latest test to ask, "Did you get anything yet?"

Frank nodded as yet another swab showed evidence of something other than the bleach and other chemicals he'd come to expect. "I went all over that room and the bathroom and so far all the samples are allcoming back positive for something. I could just be the normal disease  
spread from the sick person. But it almost looks as though someone sprayed an aerosolized mist of the infectious agent."

"Maybe that explains why nobody else has gotten sick in the past two days, they were being deliberately infected," Natalie suggested, shaking her head.

"I'm going to give Connor a call. Fill him in on the latest," Frank decided.

Natalie took one of the swabs and rubbed it on a prepared slide. "I've definitely narrowed it down to something viral. Let's see if I can get any closer."

Frank had pulled out his phone and was saying, "Connor, in this last room I found a number of traces of what could be the infectious agent."

"Any idea what it is?" Stephen asked.

"Not yet. But I almost didn't get there in time. The moment I left, they were coming to clean up," Frank replied.

"I don't believe this!" Natalie exclaimed.

"What?" Frank asked.

She turned away from the microscope to say, " I need to check it again but I'm seeing a resemblance to the mutated influenza virus we ran into in Virginia."

"The Spanish flu? How can that be?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. But I'm definitely seeing some resemblance," Natalie replied.

"Connor, did you hear that?" Frank asked. "Natalie thinks it's the Spanish flu!"

She reached to take the phone out of Frank's hand. "It's not exactly the same one we encountered, Connor. Some of the RNA is familiar but there are other RNA mixed in. I'm going to see if I can identify more."

You do that. Meanwhile I'm going to call Eva and have her pick up Miles. I think I may just have an idea about what's going on. But I don't want to say it over the phone. Better we all hear it face to face," Stephen told her.


	25. Chapter 24

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 25

Eva and Miles were the last to arrive at the hospital. "What's going on, Connor?" the younger doctor asked as he took a seat at the table, placing his computer in front of him.

Stephen waited until both were seated before announcing, "Natalie has found out what we're dealing with. And you're not going to believe it. But it looks to a variation of the influenza virus that we ran  
into in Virginia."

Miles leaned back in his chair. "You're right, I don't believe it. But wasn't that a mutation caused by radiation?" He fell silent, thinking about the not so long ago case in Virginia.

"You're right, that was a mutation. This looks more like it was deliberately engineered, something that a lab would use to study. There were actually samples of the Spanish flu virus retrieved and  
various labs are studying them," Natalie clarified.

Stephen shook his head. "This all reminds me about something I readconcerning a similar outbreak in L.A. a couple of months ago. The whole thing was pretty well classified as bioterrism was the  
suspected reason," he said and reached for the computer to access the on-line report. "The N.I.H. didn't handle it, another agency did."

"Which one?" Miles asked, moving to look over Stephen's shoulder.

"The CDC I believe was one. A scientist was testing various strengths of the virus on separate buses," Stephen replied.

"And now somebody is trying to repeat the tests here?" Frank asked, his eyes quickly skimming the report.

"Looks like it. Natalie, there were some of the flu strain that responded to specific therapies. Let's see if it'll work in this case too," Stephen said.

"I'm on it," Connor," she said.

"Whatever is going on here, it's very controlled. Nobody would suspect that these people are test subjects. In fact, not much attention was paid until some of the staff got sick. The virus in  
L.A. was spread by aerosolized cans. Who would be suspicious of someone using a spray can in a resident's room?" Frank asked.

"I'd better get back to Bay View," Miles said although he was still staring at the computer screen.

"All right. As soon as Natalie comes up with something we can use, I'll get it over to you," Stephen told him. "Maybe we'll get finished up here tomorrow."

"That won't be too soon for me," Miles commented.

"In the past two weeks, it's been one case after another. I don't think any of us have been home two days straight. So we've all earned a little downtime. As soon as we're finished up here, we're  
spending an extra day in the city before flying back home," Stephen told the rest of the team.

"That way I can get the girls something," Frank spoke up. "Vanessa is even doing a report on San Francisco so she wants a map and a some souvenirs. That way she'll have the best one in class.

"Come on, Miles. I'll give you a lift," Stephen said.

"Next time can I please have the keys to the car? I am old enough for a driver's license, you know," Miles said in a lame attempt at humor as he retrieved the laptop and followed Stephen.

"Next time," Stephen replied. Once they were out in the car, he turned to Miles. "I thought you might like the time off to visit family or friends since we're here."

"I was going to ask for some time off once this gets wrapped up," Miles admitted. "It has been awhile since I've been home."

"I know Frank wants to get back home to his family and I already have something arranged for the weekend. But I don't see why you, Eva and Natalie can't stay as long as everybody is at work Monday morning," Stephen continued.

"Let me think about it," Miles said. He wasn't all that enthusiastic about seeing his father. But since he was so close, he really should make the effort.

A/N fans of NUMB3RS will recognize the L.A. outbreak Stephen mentions.


	26. Chapter 25

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 25

Miles was just about ready to take a break and grab something to eat. He was tired and the revelation of what they were up against kept going around and around in his mind, making it hard for him to concentrate. He hoped a brief break and some fresh air might clear  
his head. He sighed, with any luck Natalie would find a course a treatment and it would all be over. Then he could try and enjoy his few free days.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching and the door open and close, Miles looked up from the chart he was making notations in. He was expecting it to be one of the aides to take over for awhile.  
Instead he was shocked to see two men standing in front of him, one having a gun pointed at his head. A cold voice was saying, "Step away from the beds, Doctor."

Instead of following those instructions, Miles stood his ground in a futile and perhaps foolish attempt to protect his patients. His eyes on the man with the gun, the chart held before him like a shield, he  
never saw the other man circle behind him. Then he felt something hard strike him across the back of his head. There was an explosion of pain, a feeling of falling and darkness. Nothing but darkness.

The two men, intent on their task, stepped around the unconscious figure on the floor and moved to the beds. Removing hypodermic needles from their jackets, they began systematically inserting them  
into the IV lines.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

It didn't take Natalie very long to identify some of the components of the virus strains and find out a course of treatment for the patients. Fortunately the hospital pharmacy was stocked with the  
required meds and a call made requesting that they be delivered to the lab.

In the meantime Stephen was trying to contact Miles to give him the latest news about the treatment. But so far his attempts had resulted in a persistently ringing phone and no one picking up.  
After the second try, Stephen was trying to get more concerned than impatient and annoyed. Miles never turned off his phone, especially when he was working. Even if it meant being roused from his  
sometimes infrequent rest periods.

"No answer?" Frank asked as Stephen abruptly closed his phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"No answer. And that is not like Miles. Maybe I sound a little paranoid after what we just found out. But I have the feeling that something is definitely wrong. I'm heading back to Bay View."

"I'm coming with you," Frank told him.

"Keep working on it, Natalie. I'll call you as soon as we get there," Stephen told the women as he and Frank rushed out the door.

Natalie exchanged glances with Eva. Despite Stephen's instructions, she knew there was no way she could really concentrate on the work. Not until she heard from him that Miles was okay, that he'd just been too busy to answer. Oh, how she hoped he was okay.

Stephen was hard pressed to keep the legal speed limit as he headed for Bay View. Frank had also tried to call Miles and was met by the same lack of response, which only added to their suspicion thatsomething was definitely wrong.

Once they reached Bay View, the two men headed directly for the quarantine unit and pushed open the door, immediately noticing the ominous silence. "Miles?" Stephen called out.

Miles was lying face down on the floor, not moving. Stephen knelt beside him and quickly checked for a pulse, relieved when he could feel a steady beat beneath his fingers. Looking up at Frank who was hovering nearby, a worried expression on his face, the doctor announced, "He's alive."

Frank let out the breath he'd been holding and asked, "How bad is he hurt?"

"Hard to tell," Stephen answered, fingers probing the bloody lump on the back of Miles' head. "There's some head trauma but the skull feels intact and his pulse is steady. Hand me the medical kit and then help me turn him over."

Frank quickly handed over the medical kit and helped to get Miles lying on his back. "The patients are all dead. And I could bet you a week's pay that Natalie won't find out that they died of the  
influenza virus," he said quietly.

"You're the ex-cop. What's your assessment on all this?" Stephen asked.

"You mean, besides wanting to spend five minutes alone with whoever did this to Miles? I'd have to say that they're 'cleaning house' by disposing of the patients in some quick way. Looks like Miles  
either walked in on them or the other way around. He's probably lucky that they didn't kill him too but then tat would be hard to explain," Frank answered.

"That sounds about right," Stephen agreed. He removed the penlight flashlight from his pocket as Miles began showing signs of coming around.

A/N Here is the correct chapter 26. I was in a big hurry and posted the wrong chapter. Sorry.


	28. Chapter 27

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 27

Miles slowly opened his eyes to find the bright light shining in them. He reached up a hand to push it away and felt his hand easily grabbed and held still. "Pupils equal and reactive. Come on,  
Miles. Time to wake up," Stephen's voice was saying.

"What...what happened?" Miles asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Someone hit you pretty hard. How are you feeling?" Stephen asked in return.

"Like...my head is...killing me," Miles replied. He gingerly touched the back of his head and then stared at the blood on his fingertips. "This doesn't look good."

"Miles, I want to get you to the hospital so you can get checked out. Make sure you have nothing more serious than a concussion," Stephen said, giving him a "Don't argue, just do it" look.

"What about my patients?" the younger doctor asked.

Stephen and Frank exchanged quick glances, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. The truth won out and Stephen said quietly, "Miles, it's all over. Your patients are dead. Whoever  
knocked you out apparently killed them." Miles nodded, accepting the news.

"Did you see who did it?" Frank asked.

Miles closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "Dark suits...one had a gun...I'm sorry but that's all I can remember," he said slowly.

"That's good enough. Those guys are probably long gone anyway."

"Miles, do you think you'll be okay in the car or do you want me to call an ambulance?" Stephen asked.

"No ambulance," Miles said adamantly. To prove his point, he got unsteadily to his feet where he stood in danger of toppling over.

Frank sighed and put a steadying arm around Miles' shoulder. "Easy does it, kid." Miles nodded and let Frank help him as they made it down the stairs.

"You drive," Stephen told Frank as soon as they got out to the car and tossed him the keys. "I'm going to ride in the back with Miles."

"All right," Frank said, holding the car door open while Stephen got Miles settled in the backseat and fastening his seatbelt beforegetting in beside him.

"Doing all right?" Stephen asked, looking at the younger man's pale features.

"Yeah," Miles replied, pressing a hand against his aching head.

It didn't take long for the motion of the car and his headache to combine to make Miles feel dizzy and nauseated. He was hoping that they'd make it to the hospital before he actually was sick. But each passing moment made that less and less likely. Suddenly he leaned forward to say, "Stop the car. Now!"

Stephen reached to flip on the overhead light and take a good look at Miles. Taking note of the beads of perspiration on the younger man's face and his obvious distress, he said, "Frank, stop the car."

Frank, having learned from bitter experience, as every parent does, the usual outcome when such words are not immediately heeded, quicklypulled into an empty parking lot. "What's going on?"

"I think he's about to be sick," Stephen replied. As he spoke, he was unfastening Miles' seatbelt and reaching across to open the door. Miles just slid out of the car and managed to stagger a few feet away before falling to his hands and knees as he lost the battle with the nausea.

Stephen stayed by the car to give the younger man some privacy while he pulled out his phone and called Natalie.

She grabbed her phone the minute it rang. "Dr. Durant."

"Frank and I are bringing Miles to the ER to get checked out. Someone hit him hard on the back of his head."

"How is he?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, he was unconscious when we found him but he's awake and alert. Says he has a killer headache. We just pulled off the road before he puked in the car. But don't let him know I told you that. I think he's embarrassed enough as it is," Stephen said.

"I won't say a word," Natalie promised.

"I'll talk to you when we get there," Stephen said and hung up his phone.

When it felt like his stomach was going to stay where it belonged for awhile, Miles cautiously got to his feet. Although the nausea had abated, he still felt dizzy. Going to the hospital wasn't such a bad  
idea; at least there he could lie down.

"You okay, Miles?" Stephen asked when he saw the younger doctor straighten up.

"Yeah," Miles replied, his voice a little shaky. He managed to get back to the car and sit on the edge of the seat, feet on the ground while he rested his head in his hands. "Sorry about all this."

"Look at it this way, it could have been a lot worse," Frank said.

Miles looked up at him, the misery he felt clearly reflected in his eyes. "Don't remind me," he said tiredly.

"Think you'll be al right until we get to the hospital?" Stephen asked.

"I think so," Miles replied, getting himself situated in the backseat.


	29. Chapter 28

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 28

They managed to make it the rest of the way to the hospital without having to make any more stops. Miles was grateful for that, the one time would've been embarrassing enough if he hadn't felt so sick.  
Frank pulled to a stop as close to the ER as he could and got out saying, "I'll be back in a moment."

Miles sighed and leaned back in the seat not even sure he had the energy to walk into the ER. Better to let Frank come back with a wheel chair or a gurney; he wasn't about to argue about either.

Frank quickly headed into the ER and over to the admitting desk to talk to the nurse on duty. "I need to borrow a wheelchair," he told her.

Natalie and Eva had been anxiously waiting and they quickly hurried over to Frank. "Where's Miles?" the doctor asked.

"He's out in the car. Just needs a little help getting inside here," Frank replied.

The nurse was saying, "All walk ins need to be seen by the triage nurse. Hospital policy."

Frank sighed in frustration. "All right. Could I please have the damn wheelchair?"

She looked over at a medical student and said, "Lee, please give this gentleman a hand."

Lee quickly grabbed a wheelchair and followed Frank and the two women out to the car. "The triage nurse needs to see you first," Frank told Miles as he helped him into the chair.

Natalie looked at Miles, noticing that his face appeared almost as white as his lab coat he was still wearing. "All the nurse has to do is take one look to tell you're sick," she told him.

"Please don't say that word," Miles pleaded, looking as if it was possible, even paler.

"Still feeling nauseated?" Natalie asked quietly.

"How did you know about that?" Miles wanted to know. He slowly turned around to look at Stephen.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders and replied, "She asked how you were."

"And you had to tell her," Miles sighed and leaned back in the chair trying to fight off the dizziness and nausea as he was swiftly wheeled into the ER.

He was met by an efficient nurse with a chart in her hands. "Name?"

"Dr. Miles McCabe," he replied tiredly.

"He's here to rule out a serious head injury," Stephen spoke up, wanting to put an end to the questions. "I'm Dr. Stephen Connor. Do you have a room available?"

"Lee, take Dr. McCabe to Exam Six and then go get a nurse. I'll page Dr. Cassidy."

Inside the exam room, Miles was helped up onto the bed where he immediately lay back and closed his eyes, one hand pressed against his forehead. Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder and  
asked, "Headache getting worse?" Miles just nodded his head.

Lee was saying, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside."

"Come on, Eva," Frank said, guiding her out of the already crowded exam room although he hated to leave it himself.

A moment later the door opened and a red headed woman strode in and over to the bed. "Dr. McCabe, l'm Dr. Renee Cassidy." Shelooked at the chart in her hand. "It says that you're here to ruleout a serious head injury. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Someone hit me...hard..back of..my head," Miles replied without opening his eyes.

Dr. Cassidy turned to the other two doctors and said, "You're going to have to wait outside now."

"It's okay if they stay...they're doctors," Miles spoke up.

"I'm Dr. Stephen Connor and this is Dr. Natalie Durant," Stephen made quick introductions. "We work with Dr. McCabe."

"All right, you can stay. At least for now." She turned her attention back to Miles. "Dr. McCabe, can you tell me what symptoms you've been experiencing?"

"Headache...really bad...nausea...dizziness," Miles answered.

"Any vision disturbances?"

"No."

"Vomiting?"

"Once," Miles replied. Suddenly he struggled to sit up.

Stephen quickly moved to assist Miles while Dr. Cassidy handed him the basin just before he was miserably sick.

"I'm going to order some meds for the nausea and a few tests to rule out anything more serious than a severe concussion," the doctor told her patient once the attack had passed.

"All right," he said weakly as he lay back down.

"I'm going to have a nurse help you get undressed and into a gown," Dr. Cassidy told him and turned to Natalie and Stephen. "For that you will have to step out."

Natalie reached a hand to brush back his hair. "We'll be just outside, Miles," she said softly.

A/N Sorry about the last few chapters posting funny. It readsokay when I preview it.


	30. Chapter 29

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 29

"Connor, what happened?" Natalie asked, once they'd stepped out into the hallway.

He glanced back at the closed door. "I told you that Frank and I found Miles unconscious. We also found all his patients dead. I'm going to need you to do autopsies on them to see what they died of.  
Frank's betting it's not the influenza virus and I'm inclined to agree.

"All right."

"Either they thought they killed Miles when they knocked him out or didn't want to take the chance of raising too many questions. Nobody would really question when critically ill elderly people died. But they would if an apparently healthy young doctor did. Either way, he was lucky," Stephen told her.

"I think you're beginning to sound like Frank," Natalie commented.

"Don't let him know or he'll take it as a complement," Stephen replied and allowed himself a slight smile.

"You think Miles will be all right?"

"Probably. He's been showing a lot of the classic signs of a concussion. But he's been awake and alert, pupils normal," Stephen replied. He paced a few feet away from her. "If I'd know his emotional ties to that place, I could have pulled him off the case.Or at the very least had him working with you. You heard what he said about his grandfather and here I send him to the very place where he watched him die."

"Connor, if Miles wanted us to know, he would have told us,remember?" Natalie said gently. "You can't blame yourself because he got hurt. We had no idea what we'd be dealing with."

"That's where you're wrong. As team leader I'm responsible for what happens," Stephen hastily corrected her.

"Does Kate know about this downtime?" Natalie asked, changing the subject.

"No. Are you going to tell her? Anyway I said a day because I have something special planned with Jack and Frank never wants to be away from his family for very long. I already told Miles that he didn't have to be back until Monday morning. I don't see why you and Eva have to be back either. Unless there's something needing your attention in the labs."

"No. Nothing that can't wait. I have a pretty good idea why we're getting this. You're doing it for Miles but you don't want him to think you're playing favorites," Natalie replied.

"I don't think he'd want the extra attention," Stephen admitted. "Is there anything you want to do while we're in the city?"

"Let me think about it." Natalie told him.

The door to the exam room opened a minute later and Dr. Cassidy out to say, "I've given Dr. McCabe some medication for the nausea and it's making him a little drowsy. When it takes effect I'm sending him upstairs for a head CT and a skull x-ray just to make sure everything's all right. You can go in for a few minutes."

"I think I'd better talk to Frank and Eva. Let them know how Miles is," Stephen decided.

"All right." She followed the doctor into the room and over to the bed. Miles was lying with his eyes closed, the pain and exhaustion shadowing his youthful features. "How do you feel?' she asked softly.

Miles opened his eyes to look at her. "A little better. Head still hurts."

"It probably will for awhile," Natalie replied, rubbing his shoulder.

Stephen found Frank and Eva in the waiting room. Both were looking concerned and not very happy about being banished from the exam room. "How's Miles?" Frank quickly asked.

"He's resting. The doctor gave him something for the nausea and she's going to run a few tests. More than likely he'll have nothing more than a severe concussion which is bad enough in itself. But it  
could have been a lot worse," Stephen answered.

"He'll be all right then?" Eva asked.

"Looks like it. Depends on what the tests show," Stephen replied.


	31. Chapter 30

Natalie stayed with Miles until it was time for him to be taken upstairs. Giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, she watched him being wheeled out before going in search of Stephen and the other team members. Finding them in the waiting room, she said, "They just took Miles upstairs."

"How is he?" Stephen asked.

"His vital signs are remaining stable, which is a good sign. When he gets done with the tests he'll be admitted to the Observation Ward down here," she replied.

"They'll probably keep him at least overnight if all goes well. You stay here while Frank and I get back to bay View and get the bodies released for autopsy," Stephen instructed.

"I'll call you as soon as I find out what the test results are," Natalie answered.

"Be checking in with you later," Stephen said as he and Frank headed for the ER exit.

Natalie watched them leave, she knew just waiting was sometimes the hardest part and neither man liked doing that. "I think I'm going to go get some coffee. Care to join me?" she asked looking at Eva.

"Sure," Eva replied, reaching up to brush back her hair. "In fact I think I could do with some supper."

Natalie checked her watch and said, "I think we probably have enough time before Miles gets through upstairs."

"So, what are you planning to do with your day off?" Eva asked as they headed for the cafeteria.

"I don't know yet. You?"

"Spend it with BJ although I doubt he's going to get the story on this outbreak. It sounds like something out of 'The X-Files'," Eva replied.

"BJ?" Natalie asked.

"BJ Edddington. He's the friend who helped me find out about Miles' connection to Bay View,' Eva explained.

"Oh."

"Too bad I get only one day here. I haven't seen BJ in over a year," Eva said wistfully.

"Connor told me that actually we don't have to be at Headquarters until Monday morning. He's already told Miles."

Eva immediately brightened. "What caused that miracle?"

"I think it's to give Miles time to visit friends and family. And we have been running pretty much nonstop these past two weeks," Natalie answered.

They reached the cafeteria and surveyed the meager offerings at that late hour, finally deciding on soup and sandwiches. Grabbing a table in an out of the way corner, they sat down to enjoy their meal.

Eva took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Do you know exactly what happened to Miles? All I know is that Connor and Frank found him unconscious."

"Connor can explain it a lot better than I can, Eva. Miles is going to be all right although he's going to have a headache for the next couple of days," Natalie replied.

"I guess it's good that he got these couple of days," Eva commented.

"As soon as I'm through here, I'm heading for the Observation Ward and wait. Want to come with me?"

"Are you certain that they won't throw me out? I'm not family and I'm not a doctor you know" Eva said.

"I'll make sure that they don't," Natalie promised.


	32. Chapter 31

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 31

As soon as the head CT and the skull x-rays were done with Miles was taken to the Observation Ward just off the ER. After he was settled into bed, Dr. Cassidy said, "I'm going to keep you here at least overnight and then see about how you're doing."

"The CT and x-rays?" Miles asked.

She smiled and replied, "The head CT was clear and the x-ray showed no sign of hairline fractures or cracks. I'd say you were pretty lucky."

"Somehow it doesn't feel that way," Miles commented.

"Well, I'm going to order some Tylenol and codeine for your headache. I don't want to give you anything stronger. And it will help. Now I want you to get some rest since the nurses will be waking you up every four hours. And since you being a doctor, I don't think I need to explain why," she continued. "I don't see any allergies listed but I need to make sure you aren't allergic to the  
codeine."

"As far as I know I'm not," Miles replied.

"Good. I believe that Dr. Durant and another young woman are waiting to see you. I'll let them come in but only for a few minutes because you really need to rest."

"I think they've been worried," Miles said.

Dr. Cassidy stepped out to where Eva and Natalie were sitting in chairs outside the ward. "You can go in for a few minutes. No longer than that because Dr. McCabe really needs to rest."

"We understand," Natalie said, getting to her feet and looking at the other doctor.

"His head CT and x-rays both were clear. My diagnosis is that he appears to be suffering from a severe concussion."

"That's good to hear," Natalie replied, feeling very much relieved.

"I'm on duty all night so I told the nurses to page me if I'm needed. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other patients to see to," Dr. Cassidy told them. She pointed to the cubicle with the number  
four on it.

Miles was lying back in the bed and Natalie was happy to see that he didn't look quite as pale as he had earlier. "The doctor told us the good news," she said.

Miles managed a faint smile and said, "I guess that just goes to prove how hard headed I can be."

"I doubt Connor will give you any argument on that," Natalie teased.

"How are you feeling?" Eva asked.

"Better. Now if I could just get rid of this damned headache," Miles answered.

"What did the doctor order for it?" Natalie asked.

"Tylenol and codeine. She said it will help," he answered.

The door to the room opened and a nurse entered medication cup and water in hand. "Here you are, Dr. McCabe," she said cheerfully. "Just what the doctor ordered."

Miles sat up in the bed to take the medication. Handing her the empty cups, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Natalie and Eva exchanged glances and Natalie said, "I think we'd better let you get some sleep, Miles. I'll see you in the morning, okay."

"Okay. Goodnight, Nat, Eva," he said without opening his eyes.

"Goodnight, Miles," Natalie said.

"Goodnight," Eva added as she followed Natalie out the door.

Natalie stifled a yawn and said, "I think I'm going to head for the hotel to grab some sleep before starting on the autopsies."

"I'll drive. You call Connor and fill him in," Eva told her as they headed for the car.

Once they were outside the hospital building, Natalie pulled out her phone to call Connor. "I talked to Miles' doctor and she said thatthe head CT and x-rays showed nothing serious. Her diagnosis is a severe concussion. He should be released in the morning."

"That's definitely good to hear. I'll have the bodies sent over to the hospital morgue so you can start the autopsies anytime you're ready," Stephen told her.

"Okay. Just let me grab a few hours sleep and then I'll get started. Eva and I are getting ready to head back to the hotel," Natalie told him.

"Frank and I will meet you there in a little while."

"Okay." She closed her phone and got in the passenger seat yawning as the day finally caught up to her.


	33. Chapter 32

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 32

Miles' night, in his own opinion, had turned out to be anything but restful. Although the pain meds had made his headache bearable enough to sleep, it seemed that he'd just barely drifted off into  
dreamland when the too cheerful nurse would come in and wake him up. Then he would more or less impatiently wait while she checked his vital signs and asked what seemed about twenty questions. Then more pain meds and the routine would start all over again.

At 8:00am Dr. Cassidy arrived to check on her patient and found him looking tired and not very happy. "I was going to ask how last night went but I see I got my answer already," she said.

Miles didn't consider her comment at all humorous and his expression said so. "When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"One thing at a time. Kia did report that your vitals were normal and you were oriented to name, place and time. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Tired. And I still have a headache," Miles replied.

"You'll probably have it for a couple of days. The effects of a concussion don't go away overnight."

"I already am aware of that fact," Miles told her.

"I suppose you would. Besides the headache have you had any more dizziness or nausea? Any blurred or double vision?" Dr. Cassidy asked.

"No to all that," he replied.

"That's good," the doctor said, making notes in his chart. "I'll check on you in a couple of hours and see if you still feel okay. Then I'll talk about releasing you."

"All right," Miles said resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't get out as soon as he liked.

"Do you want me to have a breakfast tray sent in?" Dr. Cassidy asked.

"Don't bother." Although he wasn't feeling nauseated at the moment, the last thing he felt like doing was eating.

"Thought I'd ask. But when you do eat, be sure to have something light and easy on the stomach. I'll be back in to see you later," she said and left the room.

Miles sighed in frustration and lay back in the bed.


	34. Chapter 33

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 33

Natalie finished up the autopsy on the first patient and stripped off her gloves and gown. Frank had been right, Mrs. Randolph hadn't died of the influenza virus. Her cause of death had been an air embolus. Quick, hopefully painless and really only detectable in an autopsy. She'd go ahead and autopsy the rest of the patients but she had the suspicion that the results would be the same.

A glance at the clock showed that it was 9:30 so Natalie decided that she'd take a break for awhile. She could go get some coffee and check on Miles. She hoped he'd gotten a good night's sleep but  
knowing the routine with head injury patients, she somehow doubted it.

Miles looked a little happier when he saw who his visitor was. "Come on in, Nat," he invited.

She entered the room and moved on over to the bed. "Hi, Miles. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay. Could you talk the doctor into letting me out of here?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do but it's not up to me," Natalie answered.

"I know. Hey, what are you doing with your time off?" he asked.

"I know what I'd like to do. There's a classical pianist doing a concert Friday night," Natalie replied. "But being this close, Idoubt I could get a ticket now."

"I bet Eva could get you the ticket," Miles said.

"You're probably right about that," Natalie agreed.

Miles closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "Nat, did you get any of the autopsies done yet?" he asked.

"I did one so far, Miles. Your last patient--Mrs. Randolph. She died of an air embolus," Natalie said quietly.

"Damn," Miles swore softly. "Why did they do it? Infect those people and then kill them?"

Natalie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't know, Miles."

"I see you have a visitor," Dr. Cassidy said as she entered the room.

"Yeah. So have you decided that I can be released?" Miles asked.

"Well, yes. But with a few conditions."

"What are they?" Miles asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I would prefer that if it is at all possible you stay here in the city for at least forty-eight hours. It'll give you a better chance to recover before attempting to fly across country."

"I'm not leaving for a few days anyway," Miles answered. "What else?"

"Take a taxi or have someone drive you to the hotel or wherever you're staying at. I'd say no driving for a few days," the doctor advised. "And if the symptoms return or intensify I want you back here right away."

"I'll make sure he gets to the hotel okay," Natalie told the other doctor.

"All right then. I'll get your discharge papers in order. And I'm going to give you some prescriptions for the pain meds and something in case the nausea does return. I think you'll find you'll rest  
easier once you get out of here. Most patients do," she said with a smile.

"Could you please leave me alone so I can get dressed?" Miles asked.

"All right. Your clothes are in the cupboard. Bottom shelf. You might feel dizzy for a minute once you first get up so I'll just wait outside the door," Dr. Cassidy said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to get some coffee," Natalie told Miles.

Miles waited until he was alone before carefully getting out of bed. The momentary dizziness was not unexpected and he steadied himselfuntil it passed. Retrieving his clothes, he sat about getting dressed.

Dr. Cassidy returned a few minutes later with the discharge papersand the prescriptions. Once he'd signed his name, shesaid, "Congratulations, Dr. McCabe, you are now officially a free  
man. But try and stay out of trouble because I really do hate repeat business."

"Ending up here again is the last place I want to be," Miles assured her.

"Ready, Miles?" Natalie asked, sticking her head in the door.

"I'm ready," Miles replied.

"He's free to go," Dr. Cassidy confirmed.

Miles picked up his lab coat and got to his feet. Natalie watched him for a moment to make sure he was steady on his feet. Although not exactly his normal self just yet, he was looking considerably betterthan he had when he'd first arrived at the hospital. "I'll bring the car around while you get your prescriptions filled," she told him.


	35. Chapter 34

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 34

The short walk to the car had tired him and Miles was glad to get in and just sit down. Fastening his seat belt he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Natalie glanced over and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. All I want to do is get to the hotel and lay down without anybody to disturb me," he replied.

"Follow the doctor's orders and rest," she said.

"Which doctor? You, Connor, the ER one or myself?" Miles asked.

"I think you have everybody covered," Natalie answered. "Probably Eva and Frank might say the same thing."

"Probably."

As soon as they reached the hotel, Miles headed directly for his room. Once there he took a couple of pain meds and lay down to get some sleep.

Natalie had followed Miles and watched as he laid down. Pulling out her phone, she stepped into the hallway speaking quietly. "I finished up the autopsy on one of Miles' patients. Cause of death  
was from an air embolus. I'll get started on the rest when I get back to the hospital. Right now I'm at the hotel with Miles."

"How is he?" Stephen asked.

"Better than he was last night. He took some pain meds and is lying down right now. I think he's just pretty much exhausted from the past few days," she answered.

"I'll tell Frank what the autopsy results were. I think I owe him my next paycheck," Stephen answered.

"I guess it's better than losing it to Eva at poker," Natalie said. "I'm going to head on back to the hospital to finish up the autopsies."

"All right. Let me know if you find anything different," Stephen told her and looked over at Frank.

The other man was shaking his head as he said, "I never thought I'd be so glad to get a case wrapped up."

"You were right. The patients didn't die of the influenza virus," Stephen informed him.

"I suspected as much. How's Miles?"

"Natalie said he took some pain meds and laid down. That concussion he's got really took a lot out of him," Stephen said.

Natalie took one last look at Miles before she left to get back to the hospital. Like Frank, all she wanted to do was finish up and put everything behind her.


	36. Chapter 35

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 35

Miles slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock, noticing he'd been asleep for at least five hours. His headache was still bearable and he actually felt like doing something more than  
lying in bed. Deciding that a shower and a change of clothes were the first order of business, he got to his feet being careful not to aggravate his headache.

Emerging from the bathroom, toweling off his still damp hair, Miles felt ready to face the world again. And suddenly staying in the hotel room wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. Besides getting out in the fresh air might help clear his head.

He was looking around for his room key when he spotted the set of car keys Frank had left on the desk. All cautions about driving forgotten, Miles slipped the keys into the pocket of his light  
jacket. He'd go see his father; get it over with. And he'd be fulfilling the promise Lilith had gotten him to make.

He couldn't help but wonder how it would of been if things had turned out differently in Virginia; if Lilith hadn't died. He'd stayed awayfrom getting romantically involved in the past, preferring to  
concentrate on his work. But somehow in the desperate situation she'd gotten to him and he'd began to fall in love.

Sliding behind the wheel of the car, Miles reached into his pocket to make sure he had his phone just in case he had to call someone. Not that he planned on having to do that. A quick check of the map and he was on his way.


	37. Chapter 36

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 36

Miles pulled into the driveway of his childhood home and sat going over once again the words he'd rehearsed on the way over there. As he got out of the car, he glanced around at the carefully manicured grounds and brightly blooming flowers. At least some things hadn't  
changed, he decided. With quick steps he headed for the front door and rang the bell.

The door was opened almost immediately by a blonde haired woman wearing a sundress and sandals. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for John McCabe. Is he home?" Miles asked.

"Not right now. But he should be shortly. Who may I ask stopped by?"

His son," Miles replied and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said and reached out a hand to touch his arm. "You must be Miles. Please come in." She held open the door.

"Maybe for a few minutes," Miles told her. His headache was starting to bother him and sitting down for a while before driving back to the hotel wouldn't be such a bad idea. This was, after all, still his home.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

A glass of ice water if you don't mind," he answered, sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"I don't mind at all," she replied. "I think I'd better introduce myself. I'm Rachelle McCabe--John's wife."

"His wife?" Miles asked in stunned surprise. She didn't look old enough to be his stepmother.

"He never told you?" Rachelle asked.

"No," Miles said, shaking his head. "He never did. I-I think I should be going." He started to get to his feet.

"At least let me get you your ice water," she told him.

"All right," Miles answered. He looked around the room and wondered what else his father hadn't told him.

Rachelle came back from the kitchen with a glass of ice water and set it on the table beside Miles. "Miles, there is someone I want you to meet," she said quietly.

"Mommy," a small child's voice said plaintively. Miles turned around to find himself looking at a little girl. A little girl who bore more than a striking resemblance to himself.

Rachelle took the child by the hand and led her over to the chair. "I want you to meet Mikayla Ann McCabe. Miles, this is your sister."


	38. Chapter 37

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 37

"S-sister?" Miles said in stunned surprise. Having just found out that his father had remarried was enough of a shock in itself. But to find out that he had a little sister was a another one. The girl  
standing in front of him looked no more than two or three years old.

"Smiles," she said and tried to climb up on his lap.

"No, Kayla. His name is Miles not Smiles," Rachelle said patiently.

"Smiles,' the little girl insisted.

The woman looked over at Miles and said apologetically, "I'm afraid that when she sets her mind on what to call someone, she calls them that. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay," Miles replied. "I've been called worse." he looked down at Mikayla and without thinking about it, picked her up.

Rachelle took a seat on the couch facing Miles and said, "I know this must be so confusing for you. I have no idea why your father never told you about us. But then your showing up was a little unexpected."

"I hadn't planned on suddenly being in San Francisco," Miles replied.

"John said that you're a doctor on the East Coast," Rachelle said, trying to make conversation.

"That's right. I ended up going to Medical school a few years early," Miles answered. "And please no "Doogie Howser" comments. I've already had enough of those to last me a lifetime."

"So may I ask what brings you to San Francisco?"

"My work. I got finished up yesterday," Miles answered. He settled Mikayla a little so he could reach into his jacket pocket for the pain meds he'd placed there in case his headache got to bothering him again. Opening the bottle, he quickly took two.

"Kayla will be three-years-old tomorrow. We're having a party in the evening. Is there any way you'd be able to come?" Rachelle asked.

"I really don't think so. I have a lot to do," Miles said. He wasn't sure he was ready to spend that much time with his father's new family. "In fact I'd better be going."

"I really wish you could stay at least until John gets home," Rachelle said. She picked up a picture and handed it to Miles. "Please take this so you'll remember Kayla.

Miles stuck it in his pocket without looking at it. "Just tell Dad I stopped by and I'll call him later."

The door opened and a voice called out, "Rachelle? Kayla?"

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, climbing down and heading for the door.

"And how is my girl?" John McCabe asked, scooping her up. He looked at the young man sitting in the chair. "Miles?"

Miles had watched the scene a little wistfully trying to remember if  
as a small child he'd felt the same way as his sister greeting their  
father. "I'm just leaving."

"Miles," John McCabe said, taking a step toward his son.

"Well, you sure moved on since Mom died," Miles said coldly, his dark eyes clearly showing the anger he felt; anger at not being told, at his mother and himself being replaced by this stranger and little kid. "I'll just leave you alone with your 'new' family!" He sidestepped his father and yanked open the door.

AS the door closed behind him, Miles could faintly hear Rachelle asking, "How come you never told him about us?"


	39. Chapter 38

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 38

After leaving the house, Miles just drove around for awhile. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that his father was indeed remarried and he had a little sister and he was also angry at his  
father for not telling him. He tried to but couldn't pretend the kid wasn't related, she looked too much like him.

Finally in his aimless driving, Miles found himself in front of a bar. He spent a few minutes debating with himself whether to go in and get a drink and try to forget the past few days. He wasn't  
normally a drinking man but after all that had happened he felt that he certainly deserved if not needed one. Getting out of the car, he headed for the door.

The bartender casually eyed the young man who took a seat on one of the barstools. "If you're gonna drink then I'm gonna need to see some ID," he informed him.

Miles shrugged and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the picture with his wallet. Laying the photo aside, he pulled out his Maryland driver's license. "As you can see, I am over twenty-one," he stated.

"The bartender looked from it to the man sitting in front of him. "Okay, Doctor, it looks real enough so I'll take your word that it's legit," he finally said and handed it back. "Now what can I get you?"

"A beer," Miles replied as he replaced his driver's license. "And I'll tell you when to stop." The bartender quickly drew the ice cold draft and set it in front of Miles.

By his third beer Miles was beginning to feel as if he'd had at least twice that many if not more. The alcohol was probably reacting with the codeine to give him a killer headache and he felt like he was onhis way to experiencing a major hangover. He was also aware that there was no way he should even attempt to drive back to the hotel in his condition.

The bartender had been observing the young man while he washed up glasses. "Had enough?' he asked.

"Yeah," Miles replied. He pulled out his phone and randomly dialed one of the preprogrammed numbers. Hopefully whicever team member who answered would just take him back to the hotel. They could yell at him later.

Natalie had finished up the last of the autopsies having discovered that the cause of death was the same in each patient. Now she was starting the reports when he phone rang. "Dr. Durant."

"Nat," Miles said relieved to hear her voice, his own sounding alittle shaky.

"Miles, are you okay? Where are you?" Natalie quickly asked.

"I'm at a bar. I-I don't think I can drive right now," he replied.

"What bar? Where?" Natalie asked patiently.

"I don't know," Miles said and handed his phone to the bartender.

"It's called "Harry's Place" and we're located at 814 East Wentworth Avenue," the bartender told her.

"How much did he have to drink?" she asked.

"I believe three beers. But he didn't finish the last one," the bartender answered. "He seemed okay when he came in but he's looking pretty bad right now."

"Let me talk to him again," Natalie instructed.

"All right." He handed the phone back to Miles. "She wants to talk to you."

"Miles, listen to me. Did you take anything with the beers?" Natalie asked.

"Just a couple of the pain meds about twenty-five thirty minutes ago."

"Tell me what you're experiencing," Natalie instructed.

"My head is really hurting and I'm beginning to feel sick and dizzy," Miles answered.

Natalie thought for a minute before replying, "This could be because of your concussion. But you could also be having a reaction to the alcohol and codeine combined. I want you to stay right where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can." She reached for her purse andkeys. She had a lot of questions as to why Miles had ended up at the bar. But the answers would need to wait since she needed to find out what kind of shape Miles was in.

Miles closed his phone and rested his head in his hands, fervently hoping that Natalie would get there soon.


	40. Chapter 39

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 39

Natalie soon arrived at "Harry's Place" and entered it, looking for Miles. Going over to the bartender, she said, "The young man I was talking to on the phone, where is he?"

"He's sitting at the table in the corner," the bartender replied.

"Thank you. How much does he owe?" Natalie asked.

"He's already paid. But he did forget this picture," the bartender said, handing the photo to Natalie.

She took it and glanced at it briefly, quickly realizing just who the little girl resembled. Slipping it into her purse, she headed over to Miles.

Miles was sitting at the table resting his head on his arms. But he looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. "Glad you're here," he said.

Even in the dimness of the place he looked sick. His face was pale and beads of perspiration stood out on his forehead. Natalie placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you think you can make it out to the car?"

"I can," Miles replied. He got to his feet and stood a little unsteadily.

Once he was settled in the car, she asked, "Miles, would you like me to take you back to the ER?"

"No. I don't think so. I didn't really start feeling bad until after I started drinking and it hit me pretty fast. I just need to go lie down," Miles replied, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Miles, when was the last time you had anything to eat?" Natalie asked after a few moments and quickly glanced at him.

"Yesterday sometime. I didn't feel like eating earlier and I really didn't feel like it after seeing my father," Miles replied. He stared straight ahead. "Boy, was I surprised to find out he had a new wife  
and a little kid." He groaned and rubbed his temples.

Natalie nodded and listened to him talk. That explained who the girl was in the picture and mostly likely the reason Miles had decided to go get drunk. An action he was obviously regretting now. "If you think you're going to be sick, let me know," she told him.

"I think I'll be okay until we get to the hotel," he replied.

"Here we are," Natalie announced once they'd gotten to the hotel. She helped him out of the car and over to the elevator. Once inside, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. She knelt beside him. "Miles?"

"Just give me a few minutes," he said tiredly.

Natalie sighed and said, "Wait right while I see if I can find Connor or Frank."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Miles answered.

Natalie hurried to his room, relieved to find it opened when she turned the handle. Inside she spotted Frank starting to pack up his recent purchases. "I need your help," she said quickly.

"You've got it," he replied. "What do you need me for?"

"Miles collapsed in the elevator," Natalie replied, the concern evident in her voice.

"What?" Frank asked, turning to face her.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need your help to get him to the room and put him tobed," she answered heading back to the elevator with Frank just one step behind her.


	41. Chapter 40

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 40

Miles was still where Natalie had left him. Looking up at her and Frank, he said, "I think I need a little help."

Frank looked down at the younger man and said, "No offense, Miles, but you look like Hell." As he was speaking, he was getting Miles to his feet.

"Probably a pretty good description since I feel that way," Miles replied. He stood unsteadily, the only thing holding him up was Frank's arm around his shoulders.

"What did you do anyway?" Frank was asking as he got Miles back to the room.

"Something dumb."

Once inside the room, Frank helped Miles to sit down on the edge of the bed and Natalie removed his jacket. Frank looked over at her and said, "You get his shirt and I'll get his pants."

"Miles, we're going to get you in bed and I'll see about giving you some aspirin," Natalie said, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry but it's the best I can do. Until you get the alcohol and codeine out of  
your system, you'll just end up making yourself sicker if you take any more of the pain meds."

"Can't be worse than I already feel," Miles muttered.

"I'll get the aspirin," Natalie said and rummaged in her purse. Frank had headed for the bathroom to grab a damp washcloth and a glass of water.

Once Miles had taken the aspirin he lay back closing his eyes and looking absolutely miserable. "You'll be feeling better in the morning," Natalie tried to reassure him as she placed the cloth on  
his forehead.

"Then it's gonna be a long night," he told her.

Natalie motioned Frank to step outside the room so their conversation wouldn't disturb their team mate. "He should be okay in the morning, Frank," she said quietly.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

Natalie sighed and said, "Instead of staying here and resting like he'd been told to do, he decided to go see his father. I think the visit didn't go very well." She would keep to herself what Miles had  
told her, at least for the moment.

"You sure he'll be okay?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Anyway, I'd better go back and keep an eye on him," Frank decided.

Their conversation was interrupted by Stephen heading down the corridor. "Frank, I've been looking for you. The plane reservations are confirmed for 3:30 tomorrow."

"Great. I guess it's just you and I then," Frank replied.

"Looks like it. Have either of you seen Miles? I thought he was to stay here and rest," Stephen said.

"He was," Natalie said. "But he decided to go visit his father. I don't think it went very well because he called me from a bar."

"He's in bed feeling sicker than a dog," Frank elaborated.

"He appears to be having a reaction to combining alcohol and codeine from his pain meds," Natalie explained.

"You think it's no more than that?" Stephen asked.

"I'm fairly certain. He told me he didn't start feeling really bad until he started drinking. And he said he'd taken some of the pain meds about an half an hour earlier. Add in the fact he hadn't  
apparently eaten anything since yesterday. He'll probably be feeling better in the morning," Natalie answered.

"All right. Someone ought to check up on him every once in a while though. Just to make sure he's not suffering from anything more serious," Stephen told them.

"I'll do it." Frank volunteered. "Unless one of you would like to."

"I'll take over for you later," Natalie told him.

"Let me know if you need me," Stephen said and headed back to his room to begin packing.


	42. Chapter 41

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 41

Miles had been lying in bed for about half an hour when he felt the nausea he'd been fighting growing stronger. He sat up groaning when the room seemed to be spinning one direction while his stomach was going the other.

Frank had been sitting on his bed observing Miles. Seeing the younger man trying to get out of bed, he quickly moved to his side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Dizzy. And I think I'm about to be sick," Miles replied, closing his eyes against the dizziness.

"Damn," Frank muttered under his breath. Seeing no sign of a wastebasket and no time to look for one, he half carried Miles to the bathroom. Lowering him to the floor in front of the toilet, he  
pushed his head over it just in time. As he watched the younger man emptying his stomach, Frank sighed and thought how it was going to be a long night.

Once he'd finished retching, Miles slumped back against the tub. He felt a wet cloth being thrust into his hand and he pressed it against his face letting the coolness soak in.

"Feeling better?" Frank asked.

Miles slowly lowered the cloth and looked at Frank's concerned expression. "Not really," he replied. And as if to prove that point, he had to quickly lean over the toilet again.

Frank leaned against the wall and waited for Miles to want to get back to bed. "Yes indeed, it was going to be a long night," he decided.


	43. Chapter 42

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 42

Eva reluctantly got out of the car saying, "Thank you so much for the wonderful evening, BJ."

"It was all my pleasure. May I walk you to your door?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be safe but you just never know," Eva said sweetly as BJ got out of the car and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Breakfast with me?" he asked.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and murmured, "That sounds good."

"And lunch and supper?"

"Even better."

"I thought so", BJ answered. "I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"What time do you have to go to work?" she asked.

"Not until 9:00," BJ answered as they waited for the elevator.

Once inside it, Eva wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes as he bent down for a kiss. They were still locked in their embrace when the elevator reached her floor and the doors opened.

Eva very reluctantly broke free of his arms. "I think I make it from here. But you might watch just to be sure," she said teasingly as she started down the hallway. She was giving a little bit of a  
wiggle to her walk and had a satisfied grin on her face knowing that BJ was all eyes as he stared at her retreating figure.

BJ stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head. She was still a damn tease. But that was one of the things he loved about her.

Eva quietly opened the door not wanting to disturb Natalie if she was sleeping. Although the other woman had changed into a pair of pajamas, she was still awake. "Waiting up for me?" Eva asked.

"Not really. Just couldn't sleep," Natalie replied. She closed the battered paperback she'd been reading since she'd been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes.

"I see that Miles and Frank are having a late night. Their light is still on," Eva commented.

"Miles isn't feeling very well right now," Natalie answered. She caught sight of Eva's little black dress. "You brought that along?"

Eva gave her a look as if to say, "Wouldn't you?" as she began undressing.

"I knew BJ would be in San Francisco and I was hoping toat least spend some time with him," Eva answered and turned to Natalie. "What's wrong with Miles?"

"Well as Frank so eloquently put it, he's 'feeling sicker than a dog' right now. But he should be okay in the morning," Natalie replied.

"That's good," Eva commented, her mind rapidly switching from BJ to her ill team mate. "Is it from his concussion?"

"Not exactly," Natalie told her. "These past few days have been pretty rough on him."

"I know. Well, goodnight," Eva said pulling on her nightgown and getting into bed. "You going to sleep?"

"I might as well for a few hours. I told Frank I'd take over keeping an eye on Miles so he could grab some sleep," Natalie replied and laid down.


	44. Chapter 43

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 43

It was 2:00am when Natalie pushed open the door and looked in. She spotted Frank reclining on his bed and Miles' bed empty. Unless he'd slipped out without Frank's knowledge she had a pretty good idea where he could be found. Looking over at the bathroom door, she asked, "Is he still in there?"

"Yeah. I checked on him about an hour ago and he told me in no uncertain terms to just leave him the Hell alone," Frank replied and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "I think he's probably fallen  
asleep in there."

Natalie sighed and said, "Let's get him back to bed. He can't be all that comfortable on the floor." She pushed open the door.

Miles was sitting on the floor resting his head on his knees and shivering slightly from the chilly air conditioning. Hearing footsteps approaching he didn't raise his head as he spoke, "I said I  
wanted to be left alone."

Natalie knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Miles, do you think you can go back to bed now?" she asked gently.

"I think so," he replied. Slowly getting to his feet, he gripped the sink to steady himself.

Frank had followed Natalie into the bathroom. Looking at Miles, he said, "Come on, I'll help you back to bed." He reached out to place a steadying hand on the younger man's arm.

Natalie took time to locate the small wastebasket and carried it over to the bed just in case it might be needed. "Are you still feeling dizzy and nauseated?" she asked.

Miles slumped back against the pillows and threw an arm across his eyes. "A little but not as bad as it was before," he answered.

Natalie nodded and went to get the bottle of anti-nausea meds off the dresser. "Think you can keep these down now?" she asked, handing him a couple of the meds and a glass of water.

Yeah," Miles replied. He sat up to take the medicine and handed her back the empty glass.

"It'll make you feel better," she said. "Now try and get some sleep, okay?" She covered him with the blanket.

"How is he?" Frank asked.

"His pulse and respiration are a little rapid. And he's starting to show signs of dehydration. But nothing to be concerned about," Natalie was quick to reassure Frank. "Go get some sleep. We'll be  
fine."

"You sure?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure. He's probably going to sleep through the rest of the night. But if he wakes up I'll try and get him to drink some water. Go get some sleep, Frank," she said again. Frank nodded and went to  
lay back down.

Natalie sat down in the chair by the bed and gently reached to brush the damp hair off the young man's forehead. "Why did you do this to yourself, Miles?" she asked softly as she settled back to wait for morning.


	45. Chapter 44

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 44

Stephen awakened about 6:30 and decided that he might as well go check on Miles. Pushing open the door he looked in at what bore some resemblance to a slumber party. Frank and Miles were asleep in their respective beds and Natalie was asleep in the chair beside  
Miles' bed. Moving quietly as not to disturb anyone, Stephen made his way over to the chair and gently put a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

She slowly came awake, blinking her tired eyes. "Oh, hi, Connor. What time is it?" she asked in a not quite wide awake voice.

"About 6:30," Stephen answered quietly. "How is he?"

"Asleep. Hopefully he'll sleep for a few more hours yet. Frank and I finally got him back to bed about 2:00 and I think I fell asleep a couple of hours later," Natalie told him.

"Did Miles say anything about his visit?" Stephen asked, picking up the photo from the nightstand.

"Some. Although I don't know if he was talking to me or just talking," she replied. "It seems that he found out his father had remarried without his knowledge."

"Ouch. That had to have hurt. Being excluded like that," Stephen commented. He showed her the picture. "Kid sure looks a lot like Miles."

Natalie smiled wryly and said, "She does, doesn't she? She's his little sister. Not only did he find out he has a step mother but also a little sister. I guess that was just one shock, surprise or whatever too many."

"So he decides to go get drunk?" Stephen asked.

"Apparently. I talked to the bartender and he said that Miles didn't have that much to drink. And he started feeling bad pretty fast. Now I've had at least that many before and I haven't felt near as bad as Miles did," she answered.

"Go to bed. You've probably been up half the night."

"No, I'm all right," Natalie said although her sudden yawn told otherwise.

"Go to bed. Miles will be okay. Like you said he'll probably sleep for a few more hours yet," Stephen told her.

"You're probably right. I'll check on him in a while later," Natalie decided and got to her feet.

Outside in the hall, Stephen said, "I meant to ask what did you did with Miles' car. I'm assuming you left it at that bar."

"It's there. We'll go get it later. At least he didn't try to drive back to the hotel because he probably wouldn't have gotten very far without getting into an accident," Natalie replied and pushed open  
the door to her room. "I'll get those autopsy results written up later today."


	46. Chapter 45

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 45

Miles awakened and slowly sat up waiting for the dizziness and nausea to assail him again. To his relief all he felt was a dull throbbing headache, which he decided, was manageable. At least he didn't feel as bad as he did last night.

Frank was reading the morning newspaper but looked up when he heard Miles stir, "Feeling better this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind I'd like to clean up and get dressed," the younger man replied as he rummaged in his bag.

"Okay. Natalie wanted to make sure you ordered room service and got something to eat," Frank said, returning his attention to his paper.

"I was gonna do that anyway," Miles replied. Grabbing his clean clothes he stalked off toward the bathroom. Standing in the shower he let the hot water ease away the tensions of the past few days.

Frank had finished his paper and was checking the nightstand to make sure he had everything when he noticed the picture and idly picked it up.

Miles had returned to his bed and was tying his shoes when he saw Frank looking at the photo. The last time he remembered seeing it was when he pulled it out of his pocket with his wallet. Obviously Natalie had saved it for him and he wasn't sure he was glad if she had or not. Making a grab for the picture, he said, "Give me that."

Frank handed it over saying, "Cute kid. Who is she?"

"My sister," Miles said briefly. He set aside the photo and resumed tying his shoes, his posture clearly telling Frank to drop the subject. Frank shrugged and resumed packing.

Miles found the room service menu and quickly looked it over trying to find something to his liking. Although his stomach no longer felt queasy, he wasn't taking any chances. Finally he selected a glass of juice and some cereal and toast and made the call. Looking up at Frank, he asked "Satisfied?"

"I'm not the one to talk to," Frank reminded him. "I just do what I'm told."

Miles was about to challenge him on that statement when a soft knock sounded on the door and Natalie asked, "Okay to come in?"

"Sure. We're all decent," Frank told her. "Although I can't say Grumpy here would be very good company." He dodged the pillow Miles threw at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Natalie asked hiding a smile as she stepped in to see Frank tossing the pillow back at Miles.

"Nothing. Just returning a pillow I borrowed," Frank replied.

Natalie gave up trying not to smile. They reminded her of two little boys caught in the act. Especially Miles with his hair sticking up and in need of a good combing. She turned to him and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better. I was just waiting for breakfast," he replied.

Natalie looked him over, noticing that he looked almost his normal self although a bit pale. "Okay. I'll leave you to your breakfast," she replied, resisting the urge to tell him to comb his hair.

Room service arrived and Miles sat back to enjoy his breakfast in peace. With having practically nothing to eat since the day before, he knew he really needed it. Now what he could use after that was a hot cup of coffee.

Miles was just finishing up when Frank returned from talking with Stephen, "I can take you to get your car. That is if you don't mind one little stop along the way," he told Miles.

"I don't mind. Let's get going," Miles replied, reaching for the keys.


	47. Chapter 46

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 46

Outside in the car Frank got behind the wheel and said, "I got the name and address from Natalie. It's called "Harry's Place" and is located at 814 East Wentworth Avenue."

Miles opened the glove compartment and pulled out the street directory. "It shouldn't be too hard to locate," he commented.

"Well, first I want to stop at this toy store. I found the perfect Christmas gift to put away for Tesha," Frank replied.

"Okay," miles said and turned to Frank. "Hey, what would a three-year- old girl like?"

"Your sister? She sure looks like a cute kid, considering the fact that she looks a lot like you," Frank replied.

"Now do I take it as a compliment or an insult?" Miles asked him.

"I haven't decided yet. But as for gifts for three-year-old girls, you are looking at the expert." He quickly drove to the store he wanted.

"Today's her birthday and I might as well get something," Miles told him.

"Little girls are easy to shop for. But don't go for something that's a certain character like Sponge Bob, Teletubbies, Barney, that sort of thing," Frank advised as they headed into the store. "You  
never can tell what they like."

"So what's a good idea?

"Stuffed animals, play jewelry," Frank answered as he headed down an aisle of stuffed animals.

"So what are you getting for Tesha?" Miles asked.

"I saw this big floppy doll that looks just like her," Frank answered. "Now how do I get it home without Tesha finding out?"

Miles had stopped to look at a white rabbit wearing a pink dress and pink bows on it's ears. He remembered that Mikayla was wearing something pink. "I think this is a good choice."

"i agree. After we pay for the stuff, we can go get what else you need," Frank said, holding the doll in his arms.

The purchases quickly paid for, they headed out to the car. Miles looked lost in thought as Frank pulled out into the street. Finally he said, "Back at the hotel, well you know how I am without my  
morning coffee. Sorry I had you and Nat staying up all night because of me."

"Don't worry about it, Miles. We all know this trip has been pretty rough on you. Being at the place your grandfather died," Frank told him.

"How the Hell did you know that?" Miles demanded. He held up a hand. "No. Wait. Let me guess. Two words--Eva Rossi."

"She was doing some background on Bay View and just happened to come across your grandfather's name. But you gotta admit that you haven't been yourself. And we know how you reacted when Connor mentioned the nursing home. The only other time I see that reaction from you is when the plane is either taking off or landing. It's like you're about to be facing something and you'd rather be anywhere else but there."

"I'm not even sure why I hate flying so much. Been that way ever since I took my first plane trip as a kid," Miles said.

"Yet you keep on flying."

"Yeah. But I have no choice since it's part of my job. And I still hate it every time," Miles replied. "I hope I don't hit the same turbulence flying back."

"Yeah. That was some trip," Frank agreed.

It didn't take long to purchase a card and gift bag. And then they were on the way to the bar. Pulling into the parking lot of "Harry's Place", Miles was relieved to see that the car appeared undamaged.  
He had the suspicion that if it wasn't he could very well end up paying for the repairs. Not that he didn't deserve to anyway.

"Car okay?" Frank asked.

"Looks like it. I think I would be in big trouble if it wasn't," Miles replied. He grabbed his purchases and went to unlock the car. "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Yeah. You've got to come with us from the airport so you can get the car back," Frank reminded him. He watched as Miles pulled into the street and then followed him.


	48. Chapter 47

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 47

Natalie had been thinking a lot about the piano concert. It was a chance to meet someone she greatly admired and when she listened to his CDs she could usually forget how hectic or frustrating her day had been. When she saw Eva entering the room a big smile on her face, she made up her mind to see if the younger woman could possibly find her a ticket. "Might as well take advantage of all this down time. Eva certainly is," she said to herself.

Eva tossed her purse on the bed and looked over at Natalie. "How is Miles this morning?" she asked.

"He's better. Frank's calling him 'Grumpy'." She turned to Eva and said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I know it's a big thing to ask."

"I will if I can. What kind of favor?" Eva asked.

"There is a classical pianist Sergei Ivanoff playing at the San Francisco Concert Hall tomorrow night and I was wondering if there was any way I could obtain a ticket to it," Natalie replied. "It's  
probably too late to get one though."

"I'll talk to BJ since I'm meeting him for lunch. Maybe the paper has some comp tickets nobody's claimed," Eva said thoughtfully.

"Tell him I'd really appreciate it."

"You're going to probably need to find something more suitable to wear. I think this is calls for a more formal an attire than the usual," Eva pointed out.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't always take along a little black dress like you do."

Eva flipped back her hair. "You should try it sometime. You'd beamazed at the kind of doors it opens. After lunch we are goingshopping."

"Just let me get the autopsy results written up and I will be finished. I'll meet you here about 1:30 or 2:00," Natalie told her.

"You've got a deal. IN fact I'll give BJ a call right now," Eva said, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing BJ's cell phone number.

"Eddington here," he said.

"BJ" Eva said.

He smiled, instantly recognizing her voice. "You're not calling to cancel are you? Because I have the perfect place in mind for lunch," BJ wanted to know.

"I'm not canceling and I can hardly wait for lunch," Eva said sweetly. "But I do have a little favor to ask of you."

"Name it," he said.

"Does the paper have any comp tickets for the Sergei Ivanoff concert tomorrow night?" Eva asked.

"Let me see. Are you wanting to attend?"

"No, but I have a friend who'd like to attend," Eva replied.

"Okay. Just give me a minute," BJ told her. He walked over to where a young woman was working at a keyboard. "Claire, are there any tickets left for that Russian pianist?"

Claire went over rot a drawer and unlocked it. "A couple. You want them?" she asked.

"Yeah. Eva has a friend who wants one," BJ explained.

"The little brunette who came by two days ago? And the reason you were so eager to get away last night?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Eva's an old friend," BJ replied.

"I'll bet she's just a friend," Claire commented, knowing the way he blushed slightly she was right about it being more. "You're welcome to them. I already made sure Cliff has one to cover the concert."

"BJ was speaking into his phone. "Eva, tell your friend I've got her a ticket.'

"Okay, I'll tell her I'll pick up the ticket at lunchtime. BJ, you are such a darling," Eva replied.

"Darling? Now that's something I've never heard before," BJ replied. I'll see you at lunch time and just wait until tonight. My world famous spaghetti."

"I call hardly wait. Bye, BJ," Eva said and turned to Natalie. "BJ was able to get you a ticket."

"That's great. Now I'd better get to work," Natalie said. Picking up her purse, she headed for the door.

Natalie had been working on the reports for about an hour when Stephen came in. He watched the smile flitting across her face for a moment before finally asking, "What are you looking so happy about?'

"Eva's friend was able to get me a ticket to the Sergei Ivanoff concert tomorrow night,' Natalie replied.

"Well, have fun. Hey, isn't that the piano player whose CDs you're always listening to?" Stephen asked.

"A classical pianist and he's someone I always wanted to see perform in person," she replied.

"I stand corrected then. You about finished on the reports yet?" Stephen asked.

"Give me another hour or so and I will be. It'll be good to actually have a free weekend off for once," Natalie answered.

"I'd say enjoy it while you can," Stephen said and watched as she returned to work.


	49. Chapter 48

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 48

"What have you planned for the weekend?" Frank asked as he and Miles loaded the rest of the equipment in the car trunk.

"I am going to at least stop by home long enough to give Mikayla her present. But after that I haven't decided," Miles replied. He looked over at Frank. "Think she'll like it?"

"Trust me, she'll love it. It's a gift from her big brother," Frank assured him.

"She did seem to like me," Miles admitted.

"If she likes you then she'll like anybody," Frank joked. He slammed shut the trunk and made a hasty move for the front seat while Miles was still deciding on which way he should take the comment.

Stephen watched them for a moment before interrupting to say, "If you're finished loading up, I'd like to get going before the traffic gets bad."

"Yeah. We're ready," Miles replied as he got in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. "If we leave now, we'll be making good time before everything starts to slow down"

"Good. Because I'd really hate to miss this flight," Frank spoke up.

Stephen quickly consulted the map before heading for the airport via the quickest way possible. They made good time and managed to arrive at the airport with plenty of time to get their equipment loaded up.

After he and Frank had gotten their boarding passes and were waiting for their flight to be called, Stephen turned to Miles and said, "I except to see you at Headquarters bright and early Monday morning."

"I'll be there," Miles replied. He reached in his pocket for the keys and headed for where they'd parked the car. As he hurried along, he thought about what he should be doing besides just leaving  
the present. He'd had plenty of time during his night of misery to reflect upon his actions. And he'd come to the conclusion that he was pretty well disgusted with himself. Not only because he'd  
decided to go get drunk and ended up making himself sick instead.

He'd go and let his father explain why he'd never told him about Rachelle and Kayla. It didn't guarantee that he'd even like or accept what he'd been told. But he'd listen to the explanation.  
And then he'd go back to the hotel.


	50. Chapter 49

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 49

Miles parked the car in the driveway and got out, the gift bag and card in one hand. From the direction of the backyard he could hear the sounds of voices and laughter. The party must have already started, he realized and for a moment he wondered if he'd picked the  
wrong time to show up. Taking a deep breath he let it out and strode toward the front door.

Rachelle opened the door when the bell rang. If she was surprised to see her stepson standing there, she didn't show it. Instead she opened the door a little wider and said, "Come on in."

"I, uh, just stopped by with a gift for Mikayla and to apologize," the young man said softly, looking down at the floor. "I-I said some things that I shouldn't have. It's not your fault that my father and  
I don't have the best of relationships. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of our disagreement."

"I understand. And I accept your apology, Miles. John explained everything to me last night and I think you should at least hear what he has to say," she said, drawing him into the room.

"Is he here?" Miles asked.

"He just went to the store to get some last minute items and should be back any minute now. Why don't you bring the present out into the backyard? That's where the rest of the presents are," Rachelle suggested.

"All right." He followed her through the house.

As they neared the kitchen, a young woman approached and asked, "Need any help?"

"I've got everything under control, Skye. Thanks for the offer," Rachelle replied.

"Kayla said she was thirsty and I said I'd get her a glass of water. We are going to be eating soon, aren't we?" Skye asked.

"Sure. Just as soon as John gets here," Rachelle replied.

Mikayla, wearing a pink party dress, suddenly darted forward and exclaimed, "Smiles!" And before Miles knew what was happening, she had her arms tightly around his legs as far as she could reach.

Miles managed to stay on his feet and glanced over at Rachelle to appeal for help. Looking down at Mikayla he tried to negotiate his release. "Hey, Kid, if you let me go, I'll let you have what's in  
this bag," he said.

She shook her head and he stood there unsure of what to do next. He didn't want to take the chance of possibly hurting her if he tried to extricate himself from her grasp. Fortunately Rachelle decided totry and get him out of his predicament.

"Mikayla Ann McCabe, you let go of your brother right now!" Rachelle said firmly in her no nonsense "Mother" voice.

At that moment they were interrupted by John McCabe walking into the kitchen, a plastic grocery sack in hand. "I got the veggie burgers for Skye and Chelle," he was saying but fell silent at the sight of his adult son being held in the clutches of his diminutive sister. "Miles?"

"Hi, Dad. Do you think you could get her to let go of me?" the younger man asked.

He handed off the bag to Skye and said, "Kayla, come give Daddy a hug."

Mikayla promptly let go of Miles and scurried over to her father to be picked up. "Love you, Daddy," she said happily.

"Why did you come back here?" John McCabe was asking Miles. "I believe you made your feelings pretty well clear last night."

"I came by to give Mikayla a birthday present. And to apologize," Miles replied.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Rachelle," his father pointed out.

"He already did, John. Now you need to talk to him," Rachelle spoke up.

"I will. But not until after the party," her husband said. He turned to Miles. "You're welcome to stick around and then we'll talk later. It's your choice."

Miles sighed. This was not what he'd planned on happening. But he didn't want to drive back to the hotel and come back again. And he did want to know why he'd never been told about Rachelle and Mikayla. "Okay. But you'd better have a good reason," he said finally.


	51. Chapter 50

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 50

Having reluctantly decided to stick around, Miles found a chair in an out of the way place and sat down. After a few minutes Mikayla caught sight of him and ran over to climb up in his lap. He picked her up an said, "You really shouldn't have done that, Kid. I could have fallen over and hurt you."

She regarded him with her big brown eyes. "You like me?" she asked seriously.

Miles smiled and said, "Yeah, Kid. I like you."

"Good. I like you, Smiles," she replied. Then as if everything was settled, she slid off his lap and went chasing after a little girl in a tie-dyed dress.

"Do you want something to drink?" a voice asked and Miles looked up to see the woman who'd been in the house.

"Not right now," he said politely.

"All right," she said dropping into the empty chair by him. "By the way, I'm Skye Lewis and this is my daughter Chelle. Short for Seychelle."

"I'm Miles," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. How long are you staying here?" Skye asked, making conversation.

"I just came by to give Mikayla a birthday present," Miles replied.

"It's a beautiful day for a party," Skye said and smiled at him. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor," Miles replied.

"Sounds like a good job. I teach preschool myself."

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink so I brought a glass of lemonade over just in case," Rachelle said as she approached her stepson.

"Lemonade is fine. Thank you," Miles said and took the glass.

"I see Skye is keeping you entertained. We're just about ready to eat if you care to join us. Skye makes an absolutely fabulous fruit salad," Rachelle told him.

"From a very special recipe I might add," the younger woman spoke up.

"John said you used to be a vegetarian but he wasn't sure if you still are," Rachelle was saying to Miles.

"I still am."

"We'll eat first and then let Kayla open her presents. If we did it the other way she'd want to play instead of eating. Afterwards there will be cake and pink punch."

"I'll get something to eat in a few minutes," Miles decided.

"I think Kayla has received her best present already," Rachelle said.

"What is it? I didn't think she was getting any until tonight?" Skye asked.

Rachelle laid a hand on Miles' shoulder. "A big brother. She couldn't stop talking about 'Smiles' all evening," she explained laughing at Miles slightly embarrassed expression.

"I was going to give her a present not become her present," he said.

"Well, she obviously thinks you are," Rachelle told him and headed off to help her husband with the food.

Miles waited until everybody else had gotten their plates filled before going to get himself something to eat. Taking his filled plate, he returned to his seat and set his food down on the tray  
table.


	52. Chapter 51

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 51

"Nat, stop worrying. I'm sure that Miles is having a great time," Eva said. "Where ever he is."

"That's what I'm concerned about, the "where ever he is" part. I'm just not sure I'm ready for another phone call tonight," Natalie replied looking at Eva. "And I'm certain you're not."

"What? And spoil my absolutely perfect evening. No way," Eva said,and resumed packing a small tote bag with all the necessities including the nightgown she'd bought during their 'shopping  
spree'. "You know if I play my cards right, you and Miles may just not see me the rest of the weekend."

"Eva, you always play your cards right," Natalie pointed out.

"I do, don't I?" she replied with an impish grin and finished her packing.

"Have fun, Eva. I'm sure I'll find something to do," the older woman said and reclined against the headboard.

"Just no more worrying about Miles," Eva told her.

"No, no more worrying," Natalie promised.

A knock sounded on the door and Eva called out, "Come on in, it's unlocked."

BJ stepped into the hotel room and said, "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Eva giggled and said, "BJ, I want you to meet my friend Dr. Natalie Durant. Nat, this is BJ Eddington, my friend from the newspaper."

"I am pleased to meet such a lovely friend of Eva's," BJ said and  
held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Eddington," Natalie was saying.

"Please, you must call me BJ," he insisted, flashing her a most charming smile.

"Very well, BJ," Natalie replied. She looked over at Eva and mouthed the words, "He's a keeper."

Eva laughed and said, "Come along, BJ. I'll see you later, Nat."

"Very much later she hopes," BJ added with a meaningful glance at Eva. He picked up her bag and followed her out the door.

Natalie waited until the door closed behind them before reaching for her CD player and headphones. Slipping in the latest Sergei Ivanoff CD, she grabbed the room service menu and began looking through it.


	53. Chapter 52

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 52

By the time everybody had finished eating Mikayla was jumping up and down trying to get at the presents on the table. Rachelle laughed and said, "I think the birthday girl is beginning to get a little bitimpatient. Don't forget that after she's finished, we're having pink cake and punch."

Miles had moved to where he could watch the gift opening, curious to see if she liked the present from him. Somehow he had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last one he'd be getting for her. Looking around, he could see his father standing off to one side with a camera ready to take pictures.

Rachelle looked over the piled up gifts and quickly spotted the one she knew was from Miles. Handing Mikayla the bag, she opened up the card and spoke softly, "Smiles," giving a look to his general direction.

Mikayla quickly pulled out the bunny and squealed in delight as she hugged it. Then clutching it in one arm, she tore across the yard to where Miles was seated and scrambled up in his lap. "Tank you," she said, hugging him.

"Glad you like it, Kid," he said, returning the hug a little awkwardly as he had suddenly realized that he was the center of everyone's attention. She slid off his lap and ran back to open the  
rest of her presents.

Soon all the presents were opened and lying amidst the discarded boxes and bags, wrapping paper and ribbons. Rachelle reached for the biggest and brightest pink bow on the table. "Kayla, you have one more present yet," she said softly.

"Where?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Over here," her mother replied. She slowly moved behind where Miles was sitting and without warning stuck it right on top of his head.

"What?" Miles exclaimed as he felt rather than saw his sister climbing up on his lap again. He had one hand reaching out to her and the other to get rid of that ridiculous bow when he saw his  
father aiming the camera. The words "He wouldn't dare," flashed through Miles' mind just as the shutter clicked.

John McCabe had seen Rachelle sneaking up on Miles and when she planted that ridiculous bow on his son's head, he just could not resist the photo opportunity. But then twenty-four hours earlier, he could not have imagined Miles being at Mikayla's birthday party.

Mikayla had Miles by the hand and was trying to get him to go with  
her to the cake table. Looking at everybody around her, she  
announced, "He's my best birthday present!"

Rachelle caught up to her husband and laughed softly at Miles' embarrassed expression. John McCabe just shook his head and commented, "She certainly is her mother's child."

"Our little Princess. I'm glad he decided to stay for the party, John, although I'm afraid I must apologize about the bow. But with Kayla talking about her 'present'. Well, I just couldn't resist,"  
she replied and hurried to the table before Mikayla could spill the punch.


	54. Chapter 53

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 53

Noticing that Mikayla was getting drowsy, Mr. McCabe said, I think it's time the birthday girl got to bed. Thank you for coming, everybody." He picked up his daughter and started to carry her into the house.

That was the cue for all the guests to start getting up and make their "Goodbyes," or offer to clean up. Miles walked over to where Rachelle was gathering up the presents and asked, "Anything I can doto help?"

She smiled at him and said, "Certainly. Would you mind putting these in that box and carrying it indoors?" She lowered her voice. "I hope you weren't too mad about the bow. But with Kayla saying you were here birthday present. Well, I just couldn't resist."

"Let's just say it was totally unexpected," Miles told her.

"But you have to admit Kayla loved it," Rachelle said as she moved over to help Skye with putting away the leftovers.

Miles returned to his task, frowning slightly as his ever present headache was starting to make its presence more strongly known. All he wanted to do was hear what his father had to say and then head back to the hotel. Hopefully he'd get a good night'd sleep for once. The too little sleep was starting to catch up to him as it always did after a period of time.

After carrying the box of presents inside, Miles went to grab a glass of water and take couple of the pain meds. That way he'd be able to focus on what his father was going to tell him.

"You all right, Miles?" Rachelle asked as she watched him rubbing his forehead.

He turned to her and replied, "I'm okay. it's just a little headache. Been a long day for me. Where's Dad?"

"Putting Kayla to bed. Tonight is his turn to do so," Rachelle answered.

John McCabe came downstairs at that precise moment, shaking his head. Spotting his son, he said, "She wants a story read. But not rom me or her mother. She wants you to read her a story." He emphasized the word "you" and gazed at Miles. "I'm sure you don't want to disappoint your sister."

Miles gave in and asked, "Where's her bedroom?"

"End of the hall--next to yours. She's waiting for you," Mr. McCabe replied. He watched Miles head up the stairs without another word.

Rachelle smiled at the frown on her husband's face. "Well, John, you did hope they'd like each other when they did eventually meet," she reminded him.

"I did want that. I just never planned on Miles finding out like he did."

"You should have told him earlier then. It's clear that Kayla absolutely adores her 'Smiles' and I'm sure that Miles does like her. Otherwise he wouldn't have come back today and brought her a  
present. He could just as easily walked out the door yesterday and never came back," Rachelle pointed out.


	55. Chapter 54

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 54

Somehow Miles was not surprised to see that the bedroom was decorated in shades of pink. Mikayla was looking like a princess sitting up in bed in a pink nightgown. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and said, "So you want me to read you a story."

She nodded happily and handed him the preferred story book, "Patches, The Patchwork Kitten". "This one."

"Okay, Kid, I'll do my best. But I'm telling you that this "Big Brother" role is a whole new experience for me."

Mikyla moved over so she could look at the book with him and commanded, "Read!"

He began to read. "Patches is a kitten. Patches is a pretty kitten. She has brown and white and yellow and orange fur. She has a funny nose. It is black. Black like ink."

Rachelle was telling her husband, "I need to check on something upstairs."

He watched her hurry up the stairs, a tender expression in his eyes. She had the ability to draw people in and she'd drawn him to her. She'd helped him through his grief and showed him a world beyond what he'd known. A world where work didn't seem as important as family. Now tht he had Kayla, he was beginning to regret his strained relationship with Miles.

Rachelle silently peeked into the bedroom and smiled at what she saw. Both brother and sister were totally engrossed in the story book. She withdrew and made her way onto the master bedroom.

"'Meow, meow' goes Patches. 'Hiss, hiss' go the kittens," Miles read, sounding more like a snake than an angry cat.

Mikayla disolved into giggles and he waited patiently for her to stop so he could continue.


	56. Chapter 55

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 55

"Well?" John McCabe asked as soon as Miles came back downstairs.

"She's sound asleep," Miles replied, hands in his pockets.

"Your turn, John," Rachelle said, looking from father to son. "I'll finish up here."

John McCabe led the way to his study and waved Miles to take a seat. "Care for something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you," the younger man politely declined. He wasn't about to run the risk of spending another night like the previous one. That had been bad enough."

Miles' father poured himself a glass of whiskey and and sat down at his desk. He regarded Miles for a moment before speaking. "I know Ishould have told you about Rachelle sooner and I hope you understand why I didn't."

"Go ahead. I'm listening," Miles told him. He sat with arms crossed against his chest and looking anything but relaxed.

The elder McCabe set aside his drink and began, "Miles, the first thing that I need you to understand that I loved your mother very much. And it broke my heart when she died. Just as I saw how it broke yours."

"Did you know Rachelle before Mom died? Because if you did--," he left the last of the sentence unfinished.

"I met Rachelle six months after your mother died. We were at a seminar on drunk driving. Somehow we hit it off and three months later we were married. I didn't tell you then because I knew youprobably wouldn't accept her. It was too soon after your mother," John McCabe answered.

"Why didn't you tell me later?" Miles wanted to know.

His father sighed and said, "I had fully attended to bring her with me when I attended your Medical School graduation. But by then we had Kayla and she was too young to travel across country. I willapologize for acting as though I didn't care to be there. I was and  
am proud of you, Miles. I was disappointed at first when you didn't join me in the family business. But I didn't realize that you had your own plans for your life."

"Well, I've done pretty well with my plans," Miles told him.

"I can see you have. I kept on planning to tell you but the time just never seemed right. We rarely speak to each other and you are always so busy anymore."

"That's what it means being a doctor. And as I recall there were a lot of times that you were too busy to bother with me and Mom," Miles pointed out.

"Okay. I will admit that I deserved that," his father admitted. With Rachelle and Kayla, work just doesn't seem so important anymore."

"Now, that is a surprise," Miles commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Now, I didn't deserve that. I told you that I met Rachelle at that seminar. It was for the survivors of drunk driving victims. Rachelle is no stranger to tragedy herself. She lost her husband  
and infant son as well as nearly her own life," John McCabe continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miles said quietly.

"Miles, she doesn't want to be your mother. But she'd like to be your friend. Can you at least give her that chance?"

"I'll try. I'm still trying to get used to all this," the younger man answered.

"I guess that's all I can ask of you. So, tell me about what's been going on in your life," Mr. McCabe said.

Miles was looking more relaxed as he leaned forward in his seat and said in one word, "Busy."


	57. Chapter 56

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 56

Miles unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn and looked up at the clock, surprised to see that it said 11:00! They'd been so busy talking that he'd completely lost track of the time. He yawned again  
and knew he was feeling way too tired to to drive back to the hotel. That would be dumb idea number two since number one had been mixing his pain meds and alcohol.

"You know, Miles, you're more than welcome to spend the night," his father suggested.

"I didn't think I needed your permission to do so," Miles replied. "If I wasn't about to fall asleep any minute, I wouldn't be planning on staying here tonight." He turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Miles," John McCabe said. He stood watching his son, relieved that they may have finally taken the first steps in reconciling their shaky relationship.

Miles made his way up to his room and pushed open the door. It was neatly cleaned and the bed was even turned down. In the adjoining bathroom he found everything neatly laid out and for a moment he wondered if he'd stepped into the wrong room. But everything else was  
just as he'd left it when he'd returned to Medical School after his mother's funeral.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he studied his reflection, noticing that he still appeared a little pale. Splashing some cold water on his face, he reached for a towel.

Miles had just finished wiping his face when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. When he opened it up, he was suprised to see Rachelle standing there, a set of clothes in her hands. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Come on in," Miles told her. "I was just getting ready for bed."

"I borrowed these from John," she said handing him a pair of drawstring sleep pants and a T-shirt. "I thought they might be more comfortable to sleep in than your clothes."

"Thanks," Miles said. "But how did you know I was planning on spending the night? I only just decided a few minutes ago."

Rachelle smiled. "I saw you head upstairs. Actually I got everything ready earlier today and I was hoping that you'd decide to spend the night. If only because of Kayla. She thinks the world of you. And you," she looked at him with an upraised eyebrow, "obviously seem to like her."

"I don't think anybody could not like her," Miles commented.

"I'd like to get a picture of the two of you together before you leave. I promise not to do anything silly like what I did with the bow," Rachelle said.

"Dad told me about your family. I was sorry to hear about your loss,"Miles said softly.

"I guess that gives us something in common, losing someone special in our lives. You lost your mother and I lost Jake and Steven."

He didn't correct her by saying he'd lost someone else. It was still too painful to think about Lilith. "I guess it does at that," he agreed.

"You know, something tells me that you must have finished up whateveryou were doing in SanFrancisco. You just strike me as the sort of person whose work comes first. Just like it did with your father," she told him.

"Did? I can see that you and Mikayla have certainly made a difference in his life," Miles commented.

"There will come a time when you find someone and you realize that work isn't everything anymore," she replied.

He wasn't going to answer that so he raised his own eyebrow and asked, "What were you doing when you met dad?"

She smiled an answered, "I was a psychologist. In fact I was one of the speakers at that drunk driving seminar. Goodnight, Miles."

"Goodnight," Miles replied. He watched her leave and then quickly changed into the sleepwear. turning out the lamp, he crawled into bed and lay staring at the ceiling. He wanted to really find a reason to hate Rachelle. But she was making that hard, being so nice to him.  
Sighing he rolled over in bed and drifted off to sleep.

A/N Ireralized later I'd almost repeated a conversation. But I doubt Miles remembered the first one.


	58. Chapter 57

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 57

Miles was roused from his peaceful slumber when he felt the bed shaking and for a moment he wondered if there was an earthquake. Slowly opening one eye, he noticed a pair of small bare feet precariously close to his head. Somehow Mikayla had gotten out of her bedroom and into his without him being the wiser. "I knew I should have locked the door," he said and sighed.

"Hey, Kid, quit jumping up and down, okay. I don't need you giving me another headache," he said.

With her next bounce she landed on her bottom and crawled over to him giggling. "Wake up time," she said happily.

Miles looked at the alarm clock and groaned. "It's only 6:00. Go back to bed," he told her.

"Not sleepy," she replied, giggling.

"Okay, okay," Miles gave in. "Do you wake your parents up this way?"

"No. Daddy spank."

"Yeah. I bet he would," Miles commented.

She regarded him for a moment. "How come you have Daddy's jammies?"

"Because I didn't have any of my own," he replied patiently.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't plan on spending the night."

"Why?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Miles asked and yawned. "I am going back to sleep. You are on your own." He rolled over to bury his face in his pillow.

Mikayla thought for a moment and then snuggled up next to him. That peaceful respite lasted only a short while before she was trying to get him out of bed again. "Come on and play wif me," wheedled.

"Go away, pest," Miles said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"No," she said firmly.

"Go away," Miles repeated. He was trying his best to ignore her when suddenly his phone rang. "Now what?" A quick check of the caller ID showed it was from Natalie. "Nat, do you have any idea of the time?"

"I'm sorry, Miles. Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically.

"Unfortunately, no. I was already awakened by a three-year-old pest who wanted me to play with her," he answered.

"Your sister?" Natalie asked.

"Who else would it be?" Miles asked in response and yawned. "I was too tired to drive back to the hotel so I just spent the night at home. I didn't think you wanted to get another phone call."

"I didn't particularly want to. But when I didn't hear from you and you weren't at the hotel, I got a little concerned," Natalie admitted.

"I went to give Mikayla a birthday present and talk to my dad. It was late when we finally finished so I just stayed here," he explained.

"Sounds like you're having an interesting time," Natalie commented.

"Oh yeah, it's been interesting. Mikayla thinks I'm her best birthday present and she wants to play with me," Miles answered.

Natalie could help but laugh at his comment. "Want to get some lunch later?" she asked.

He listened to her laughter and asked, "And you find this amusing?"

"I'm sorry but I got a very funny mental image of you with a ribbon and bows. I think I woke myself up too early," Natalie replied.

"I'll meet you around noon, okay. I have someplace to be this  
morning," Miles answered.

"Okay. I'll see you then," Natalie replied. She lay back down relieved that Miles was okay.

Miles regarded the little girl for a moment. "Okay, pest. You win. I could use some coffee anyway."


	59. Chapter 58

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 58

Rachelle had gotten up at her usual time to start coffee and breakfast before her hudband joined her. A quick check of Mikayla's room showed no sign of the little girl. She smiled as she headed downstairs, knowing Mikayla was probably watching cartoons.

She stuck her head in the living room to see Mikayla snuggled up on the couch with Miles who was keeping a firm grip on the remote control."Oh, dear. Did she wake you up?" Rachelle asked.

"In a manner of speaking, she did. I hope you don't mind but I made coffee. I felt I could use some," Miles answered. he peered at her with sleepy eyes and gestured to his mug on the end table.

"No, I don't mind at all. care for some breakfast? I'm making french toast for kayla," Rachelle said, shaking her head at the little girl.

"Breakfast sounds good," Miles replied. He settled Mikyla a little so he could sit up more.

"How long have you been up this time?" Rachelle was asking her daughter as she picked her up.

"She woke me up about 6:00," Miles spoke up and reached for his coffee cup.

"Mikayla Ann McCabe," Rachelle scolded as she headed for the kitchen still holding onto the little girl.

"Smiles call me a pest." She looke dup at her mother. "What a pest?"

"Someone who doesn't let her big brother sleep as long as he'd like," Rachelle answered. She set Mikayla down at the table and ruffled her hair. Then moving away, she set about getting breakfast ready for her hungry family.

After a few minutes Miles got up and headed for the kitchen to get more coffee. A few moments later John McCabe came downstairs and entered the kitchen. Catching sight of his son sitting there wearinng his pajamas, he looked questioningly at Rachelle but said nothing.

Rachelle turned from the stove and gave him a quick kiss. "Our little princess is being a pest this morning," she said softly.

"A pest, huh," he said, looking down at his daughter.

"I woke up Smiles," she said. "Mommy says I is a pest."

"Well, I guess that does make you a pest," John McCabe replied. He sat down at the table and after pouring himself a cup of coffee, reached for the morning newspaper.

"Some things never change," Miles thought as he sat watching his father. The second cup of coffee had woke him up more and he was looking forward to the french toast. He'd always loved french toast and briefly wondered if Rachelle was aware of that fact.

"Kayla, if you want syrup, I'll pour it," Rachelle was saying as she set a plate of french toast in front of Miles.

"Thank you," Miles said.

"Would you like any milk or orange juice?" she asked. "No, thank you. Coffee is fine," the young man answered.

"Syrup, Mommy," Mikayla was saying. Rachelle poured a small amount amount on her plate. Then she quicikly served her husband and herself.

Mr. McCabe put aside his paper and began eating. Rachelle kept a close eye on Mikayla and once their daughter was through eating, she wiped her sticky face and hands and got up to take her upstairs to get dressed.

"I trust you slept well until Kayla woke you up," Mr. McCabe said to his son. "I slept all right. I was just too tired to drive back to the hotel," Miles replied.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the sleepwear." "I think Rachelle borrowed them for you without my permission. It's all right though. What have you got planned for the weekend?" his father asked.

"A few things," Miles replied.

"Going to the cemetery?" the elder McCabe asked.

"Yeah," Miles said softly.

"You never did see her headstone. I think you'll like what it says," his father replied.

Miles got up and carried his empty plate and mug over to the sink. "I think I'd better get dressed and head out. It was good seeeing you, Dad."

"It was good to see you too, Miles. Be sure and tell your sister "goodbye" before you leave." Mr. McCabe said.

"I will," Miles said

"What time are you heading back home?" his father asked.

"Sunday afternoon I'm flying back to Bethesda," Miles answered. he headed up the stairs to get dressed and see his sister one last time.

Rachelle had gotten Mikayla dressed in a pair of pink capri pants and a pink T-shirt. They were heading for the stairs to say "goodbye" to John McCabe before he left for work. Seeing Miles starting to open the door to his room, sh said, "You aren't leaving so soon?"

"I really need to get going. I was nice meeting you, Rachelle and you too, Kid," Miles said. He smiled down at his sister.

"You're welcome to come back any time you want," Rachelle told him.

"Is that invitation from Dad or from you?" Miles asked.

"I think it's from all of us. I know Kayla would love to see you again," Rachelle answered. She watched as Miles entered his room before they continued on toward the stairs.

Miles quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and out to his car.


	60. Chapter 59

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 59

Eva sighed and settled back against the pillows. Last night had been perfect, BJ always ever made sure that she was satisfied with their lovemaking. His side of the bed was empty and she could hear  
him moving about in the kitchen. Reaching for her discarded nightie, she decided to get up and join him.

BJ suddenly appeared in the doorway, a tray in his hands. "Breakfast in bed is served," he announced.

"BJ, you really didn't have to do that," Eva protested. as she sat up straighter in the bed, letting the sheet slide down a little.

"Nothing but the best for you," he stated, setting the tray on her lap.

Eva peered at the contents on the tray. "Strawberries and champagne?" she asked curiously.

"Let's call it a breakfast to remember," he said lightly.

"Or to forget if I have too much champagne," Eva commented. She picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"I've been thinking. How about checking out of your hotel room and spending the rest of your time with me? I promise you it'll be a weekend to remember," he told her.

Eva finished with the strawberry and took a sip of champagne. "BJ, now that is a very tempting offer. Spend it with you or spend it with Nat and Miles."

"Who's Miles?" BJ asked. "Nat I am guessing is your friend I met last night."

Eva set down her glass. "Miles McCabe is one of the N.I.H. doctors I work with. I was trying to find out what I could concerning Bay View because he was acting a little strange about being there. His grandfather was the 'S. McCabe' I was trying to learn more about," she explained.

"Aha! The plot thickens. I knew you weren't telling meeverything," BJ told her.

She smiled and said, "You know me so well, BJ."

"And I want to keep on knowing you," he replied.

"We don't have to be so very far apart, BJ. There are plenty of newspapers on the East coast," Eva remeinded him.

"And there are some on the West coast if you ever decide to go back to being an investigative reporter."

She sighed and said, "I'm not ready to give up working for the N.I.H. It's satisfying when I see lives saved but it's also heart breaking when they die."

"I guess neither of us are willing to give up what we have," BJ commented. "I've got to get to work in an hour. How about you meet me at the newspaperat 12:30 and we'll have lunch. That should give you plenty of time to pack and check out."

"12:30 sounds fine," Eva said. She picked up another strawberry. But instead of popping it into her mouth, she fed it to BJ.

He stared at her, the sheet doing nothing to conceal her slender figure. "Finish your breakfast and get dressed before I forget I have to go to work today," he said.


	61. Chapter 60

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 60

After leaving the house, Miles headed for a flower shop to purchase some roses. They had always been his mother's favorite flower and he wanted to take some when he visited her grave.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the young woman at the counter asked when she saw the young man enter the shop.

"I'd like to purchase some roses," Miles answered.

"We have quite a wide selection if you'd care to take a look. Is there anything particular you're looking for?" she inquired.

"Not really. Roses were my mother's favorite. I think she liked all kinds," he answered.

"They're for her grave?" At his nod, she continued. "May I suggest a bouquet of mixed red and white tied with a large beige bow? I can put them in a special vase for you."

"Sounds good. How much do I owe you?" Miles asked.

She quickly rang it up and told him the price. "It will only take a few minutes to get the bouquet made up," she said once he paid.

"Okay," Miles said. He watched her gather up the roses and head into the back room. Hands in his pockets, he looked around at the various flower arrangements on display while he waited.

"Here you are, Sir," the young woman said as she returned a few minutes later with the bouquet securely wrapped in tissue paper.

"Thank you," Miles said as he took his purchases and headed for the car. Once inside, he laid the flowers on the passenger seat and reached for the map to look up the easiest route to the cemetery.

Although he'd only been to the grave when his mother was buried, he still had a general idea of the location. It didn't take him long to locate the grave and he stood reading the headstone. "Margret  
Rose McCabe--Beloved wife and mother. Absent from our lives but forever in our hearts."

As he stood reading, he was clutching the roses so tightly that that the thorns were poking through the tissue paper and into his fingers. He absently rubbed them on his pants as he recalled the  
last time he'd seen her. Not when he'd watched her die in the hospital--he couldn't bring himself to think about that. Instead he recalled her last visit to see him.

xxxxx

Because of Medical School classes and the strained relationship with his father, Miles rarely went home to visit. So several times a year Margret would fly east to see him. She'd coax him away from his studies and fix him all his favorite foods.

This had been one of those visits and now it was time for Margret to return home. Miles drove her to the airport and they had their usual parting at the boarding gate. As they stood waiting for her  
flight to be called, she smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. It was times like these that she had to remind herself that he wasn't her baby, her little boy anymore.

Miles stepped back a few paces and ducked his head. "Mom, one of these days I'm gonna get a haircut so you can't do it anymore," he told her.

"Miles, promise me that you'll come home for a visit this summer," Margret said.

"I promise," he said, watching as the passengers began boarding. "Mom, you'd better get going before you miss the flight."

"Take care, Miles." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and picking up her bags, headed to board the plane. "I love you."

"You too, Mom," he said softly as he watched her disappear inside.

xxxxx

Returning his attention to the present Miles knelt before the grave and placed the flowers in the ground. There he stayed for awhile just thinking about the good times they'd shared.


	62. Chapter 61

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 61

After leaving the cemetery, Miles drove around for awhile while he decided where he wanted to go next. He didn't have neither the time nor inclination to look up any classmates. Not that he'd been close friends with anyone; he was always considered the outsider. Fourteen-year-olds don't attend the senior prom. In the end he just decided to go back up to the hotel and get changed and cleaned up before he met Natalie for lunch. He felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. This had quite possibly been the worst week he'd spent since joining the N.I.H. or even before that.

He finally shut off the shower and stepped out, drying himself off and hurriedly getting dressed. Since he had several hours to kill before meeting Natalie for lunch, he set up his laptop on the  
desk and started to work on his report of the patients' treatment for the file on their case. After a few minutes he sighed and rubbed his temples before reaching for the bottle of pain meds. His  
headache was starting to make its presence more strongly felt and he just wished it would leave him the Hell alone.

Natalie was sitting in the dining room, studying the menu while she waited for Miles to arrive. Seeing him approach, she looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, Nat," Miles said, slipping into the seat across from her. He tapped the menu. "Find anything good in there?"

"I'm still trying to decide," she answered.

Miles opened his menu and flipped through it, looking for the salad selections. "So, how did you spend your morning?" he asked after a moment.

"Watching Eva pack. She's spending her 'vaction' time with a friend. I have the feeling we won't see her now until we board the plane on Sunday."

"Probably not," Miles agreed.

"I'm sorry I called you so early," Natalie began.

He cut her off. "It's okay. I'd already been awakened by the pest."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress arriving to get their drink orders. "What will you have?" she asked.

Miles thought about coffee for a moment but changed his mind. "I'llhave a glass of iced tea with lemon," he told her.

"And I'll have the same," Natalie added.

The waitress quickly wrote down their orders and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once they were alone, Natalie asked, "How did the visit go with your father?"

Miles closed the menu and looked at her. "It went okay I guess. We talked and I think I understand a few things now." he replied and smiled slightly. "I realize why I never minded being an only child."

"Little sister being a handful?" Natalie asked.

"You could say that. She woke me up at 6:00 by jumping on my bed," he answered.

"No wonder you sounded sleepy this morning," Natalie commented.

"Yeah. Hey, did Eva manage to get you that concert ticket?" Miles asked.

"She did and I'm really looking forward to it tonight," Natalie answered.

"Have fun. I'm just not sure what I'm going to be doing except finishing up my report so Connor can have it Monday."

The waitress arrived with their drinks and took their meal orders. Miles stirred his tea and sat back to wait for his salad to arrive.


	63. Chapter 62

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 62

Miles stared at his Oriental salad and frowned. He'd been hungry when he'd ordered it, hungry when he begaan eating. But now he was feeling anything but hungry. In fact he was beginning to feel a little sick. Hoping that it wasn't a symptom of his concussion returning, he rubbed his forehead.

Natalie looked up from her sandwich to ask, Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Miles answered and took a cautious sip of his tea, willing it to stay down as he was beginning to feel more nauseated.

Natalie nodded and made a mental note to drop the subject, at least until she could talk to him privately.

Miles gave up trying to eat and put down his fork. "I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought. I had a pretty good sized breakfast earlier. In fact I think I'll just go back to my room and  
work on the report," he said and got to his feet, pausing a moment before he headed for the doorway. "Uh, Nat, would you mind paying for both lunches and let me know what I owe you?"

"Sure, Miles. No problem," Natalie replied. She waited until he had left the dining room before summoning the waitress over to get their checks. despite his reassurances, he looked paler than when he'd first arrived. And from his hasty departure, she could guess that he probably wasn't feeling well. Whether it was a symptom of his recent head injury, she wasn't sure.

The brief ride in the elevator just made his stomach more unsettled and as soon he'd unlocked the door and inside, he had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. With a groan, he leaned over the toilet and began retching.

Natalie quickly paid for the meals and left a tip. When she arrived at Miles' room, she noticed the door was ajar. Sticking he head in, she was just about to ask if he was all right when she heard the  
retching.

When it felt like there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up, Miles flushed the toilet and leaned back against the tub for a moment. Then he got to his feet and made his way over to the sink.  
Grabbing a washcloth he saoked it in cold water and wrung it out so he could press it against his face. He didn't feel dizzy and now that he'd gotten sick, he actually felt better.

"Feeling any better?" Natalie asked when she saw him emerge from the bathroom.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Yeah, I am," he replied.

She sat down on the edge of the bed so she was facing the younger doctor and asked, "Do you feel dizzy?"

"No. I actually feel better now that I did throw up," Miles answered. "I'm fine, Nat. I think something I ate just didn't agree with me."

"What have you had to eat in the past twenty-fours hours?" Natalie asked.

Miles thought for a moment before replying. "Well, there's that salad I just had for lunch. For breakfast I had french toast with maple syrup and coffee. At the party last night I think I had a  
veggie burger, some fruit salad and chips. Oh, and for dessert it was pink angel food cake, pink punch and strawberry ice cream. I think that about covers it."

Natalie smiled and said, "Let me guess, your little sister likes pink."

"Yeah. In fact I've only seen her wearing pink," Miles replied. "But she sure looks cute in it."

"Still have a headache?" Natalie asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it comes and goes. At least it hasn't gotten any worse."

"Since you're not feeling dizzy and you say you feel better, it probably was something you ate that made you sick. Why don't you rest for awhile and I'll check on you later to see how you're  
feeling?" Natalie suggested.

"Okay," Miles agreed. "Now go and enjoy yourself. There's no need to just sit around the hotel."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours but if you're starting to feel bad again, call me. Okay," she told him.

"I will, Nat. But honestly I feel fine," Miles insisted, moving to where he could recline back against the pillows.

"I'll leave you to get some rest," she said, getting up to let herself out the door.


	64. Chapter 63

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 63

Standing in front of the mirror, Natalie gave her reflection one last look. The long simple black dress and grey patterned jacket fit her perfectly. She sighed as she turned away to pick up her  
purse. She was looking forward to attending the concert but if Miles really was sick, she didn't want to leave him alone at the hotel. So far the two times she'd checked on him he'd seemed okay. One last check on him and she'd make her decision.

Miles knew who it was the moment he heard the knock on his door. "Come on in, Nat. The door's unlocked," he called out.

She entered and found him seated at the desk, looking at something on the lap top. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing," she said.

Miles looked up from the on-line journal he was reading. "On your way to the concert?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm on my way," she answered.

"You look nice," he commented.

"Thank you," Natalie replied. "I'm taking my phone. So if you need to call me you can."

"I'm pretty certain that they'll want you to turn it off," he pointed out.

"Hey, I'm a doctor. I can always say it's an emergency call from a patient," she hastily amended. "Or a colleague."

"I'm just going to stay in tonight and if I get hungry I'll order something light from room service," Miles told her. "Now go on and enjoy the concert, Nat."

"I will. Goodnight, Miles. I'll see you at breakfast," Natalie said.

"Make it at least 7:30. Goodnight," Miles said and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Natalie had just gotten out to the car when her phone rang. A quick check of the caller ID showed that it was from Stephen. "Hi, Connor," she said.

"Hi, Natalie. I was just calling to see how Miles is," Stephen said.

"He seems to be doing okay. He did get sick during lunch today but I think it was from something he ate because he's felt better since then. He'll be all right to fly back home on Sunday," Natalie  
answered.

"I guess everything is working out okay then."

"It looks like it is from what he's told me. How's your weekend with Jack going?" she asked.

"We're doing pretty good. He just went to bed after finishing up his homework. On Sunday I have tickets for us to go to the football game. Jack's been really looking forward to that," Stephen  
replied. "Enjoying the concert?"

"I'm just on my way there and yes, I am looking forward to it," Natalie answered.

"Well then I won't keep you any longer. Have fun," he said.

"Have fun at the football game," she said. Closing her phone, she slipped it into her purse and started the car.


	65. Chapter 64

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 64

The ticket that Eva had managed to obtain was for nearly front row center. Natalie slipped into her seat, totally prepared to enjoy herself. Listening to the music, it wasn't hard to recall her long  
ago dreams of being a classical pianist.

The pianist entered and seated himself at the keys, immediately launching into a piece of his own composing. A hush fell over the room as the audience listened, spellbound.

At intermission, Natalie got up and joined the crowds out into the lobby to make their phone calls. She was debating whether or not to call Miles when a well dressed man walked up to her. With a shock she realized that it was Sergei Ivanoff himself. "H-hello," she stammered, momentarily at a loss for words.

"Hello," he said in his accented English. "I could not help but notice your attentiveness. You play the piano, do you not?" he asked.

"Only rarely. And only for relaxation. I'm afraid I'm not up to your excellant skill, Mr. Ivanoff," she replied.

"Please call me Sergei. But you wanted to once, did you not? I can always recognize a kinderd spirit," he said.

"I'm Dr. Natalie Durant. And yes, I did a long time ago," she told him.

"Ah, then you know that soothing music often makes the best medicine," he replied and reached for her program. "May I?"

Natalie handed it over and he took a pen from his pocket and quickly scribbled on the front. "Here you are, Dr. Natalie.," he said as he handed it back. "Now I must go and prepare for the second half." He moved easily through the crowd for the stage area.

Natalie stood staring after him, clutching the program and mentally chiding herself for acting like a flustered school girl. That program was definitely going straight into her keepsake box once she  
got home.

Still feeling in a sort of a daze, she returned to her seat to enjoy the rest of the concert.


	66. Chapter 65

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 65

It was around 7:30 when Miles entered the dining room to find Natalie already sitting at a table sipping on a glass of orange juice. "Morning, Nat. Been waiting long?" he asked as he sat down  
and reached for a menu.

"Morning, Miles. No. I just got here a couple of minutes ago," she replied.

"How was the concert?" Miles asked as he glanced over the breakfast selections.

"It was wonderful," Natalie replied and smiled just thinking about it. "I evn got my program signed."

"How long did you have to wait in line?" he asked.

"I didn't. Sergei Ivanoff sought me out during the intermission. He said he noticed me in the audience," she told him and took a sip of the orange juice.

"Eva must have been able to get you a pretty good seat then," Miles commented.

"She did. How was your evening?" Natalie asked.

"Well, compared to yours, it was pretty boring. I took it easy, ordered something from room service and then went to bed early."

"You probably needed to take it easy for awhile. still feeling okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Miles answered. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing so far. You have something in mind?" she inquired.

"I was thinking that maybe I could maybe show you some of the places of interest in San Francisco. We could even go see the Haight where I spent my misspent youth," Miles answered.

"Miles, I doubt your youth was anything but misspent," Natalie told him.

He closed the menu and looked up at her. "Okay, try and picture a bored rich kid from the suburbs. Hanging around the Haight, listening to the drug dealers."

"I was informed about the GBH," Natalie told him.

"I don't doubt that you were," Miles said. "Anyway, it wasn't that hard. I look like I belong on a university campus. Hell, I'm not that much older than most of the students."

"It always seemed to me that money didn't mean that much to you," Natalie commented.

"I became a doctor because I wanted to make a difference with my life," he said after a moment.

"Well, I'd have to say that you certainly succeeded in that aspect," she told him.

"Right now I'm at a position that I don't have to worry about paying off Medical school loans and the paycheck isn't a deciding factor in what I chose to do with my life," Miles answered.

The waitress approached their table and asked, "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes. I'll have a vegetable omelet and some orange juice," Miles answered.

"And I'll have scrambled eggs and toast," Natalie added.

The waitress scribbled down their orders and hurried off. "Nat, you never did tell me what I owe you," Miles said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well in that case, I'll pay for both breakfasts. So, do you want a personally guided tour of San Francisco?" he asked.

"You know, that does sound like a lot of fun. What time do you want to do it?" she said in return.

"How about half an hour after breakfast. I know a pretty good pizza place we can stop at for lunch. That is assuming it's still around," he told her.

The waitress arrived with Miles' orange juice and a refill for Natalie. "It will be just a few minutes on your breakfasts," she told them.

"Thank you," he said and sat back to wait on his meal.


	67. Chapter 66

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 66

Returning to his room after breakfast, Miles spent a few minuteschecking the internet for the official San Francisco website. It had been quite awhile since he'd actually been many places in the city since his visits home were few and far between. At 8:30 he knocked on Natalie's door.

Natalie was making sure she had everything in her purse when she heard the knock. "Come on in, it's unlocked," she called out.

Miles let himself and sat down at the desk. "Be sure to have comfortable shoes because we may do a lot of walking," he said.

"I figured as much. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go," Natalie replied.

"There's no hurry. I need to purchase a map in the gift shop anyway."

"You know it's a little odd, getting to see more of a place than just the hospital or the morgue," she commented as she locked the door behind them both.

"I know what you mean. Usually we're in and out with no time for sightseeing," Miles agreed.

"Might as well enjoy it while we can," she said.

"You know, I'm glad this week is coming to an end so I can get back home."He stepped into the gift shop to look at the selection of maps and city guides. It didn't take him long to find what he wanted and he quickly paid for his purchases.

"So what are we planning on seeing first?" Natalie asked.

"Let's see." He took the map over to a table in the lobby and spread it out. "Ever ride on a cable car, Nat?"

"No. But suddenly it sounds like fun," she answered.

"We can do that and then stop at Fishermans Wharf to look around. Afterwards we can grab lunch at that pizza place I was telling you about. It's near the university I attended," Miles was saying as he consulted the map.

"Whatever you've got in mind is okay with me. I'm just along for the ride," she told him.

He folded up the map and returned it to the bag. "Let's get going then," he said and headed for the parking garage. Once behind the wheel, he looked at the map again and then started the car.

Reaching the part of the city near the hills and cable cars, Miles found a spot in a parking garage and opened the door for Natalie. "Okay, we've got to walk a bit to get to the cable cars but  
the view from the top is definitely worth it," he told her.

She grabbed her purse and said, "Just lead the way."

They took the cable car to Fishermans' Wharf and Miles told her, "We can look around as long as we want and then take the cable car back up to where the car is. Then it'll be lunch time."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied.

Miles led the way as they looked in the various shops. He smiled as he watched Natalie purchasing a couple of souvineers including a T-shirt that read "All I got in San Francisco was this lousy T-shirt." She looked over at him and explained, "I might as well have something to remember this trip."

"I thought you had the concert program," he replied and checked his watch. "It's almost 1:00. Ready for lunch?"

"I'm ready," Natalie replied and followed him back to the cable cars.

"Next stop then is Delmonico's Pizzaria," Miles announced as they were on the way back up to the car.

"What university did you attend?" Natalie asked as they got into the car.

"UC San Francisco. I was too young to live in a dorm so I lived at home. My mom usually drove me to classes until I was old enough to drive a car. She didn't trust some of the guys I knew to give me rides. I don't blame her since one of them thought it would be great fun to get the fifteen-year-old freshman drunk. Dad was so mad that he grounded me for a month," Miles answered as he drove toward the pizzaria.

Natalie sat back and listened to Miles as he drove along talking about his university days.

"I used to stop in at Delmonico's quite a lot. They had the greatest veggie and four cheese pizzas. Del's daughter Sarah usually tried to flirt with me," Miles explained as he found an empty space in the parking lot.

The place was not very crowded and and they easily found a seat near the window. A young woman in her late twenties came over to take their orders and stared at the young man, recognizing him. "Miles McCabe?" she asked.

"Hi, Sarah. It's Dr. McCabe now. You still have that veggie and four cheese pizza?" Miles asked.

"For you, Miles, I'll fix anything. If I'd known you'd grow up to be a doctor than I would have waited for you," Sarah replied with a laugh, showing off her wedding ring.

"One medium pizza, Sarah, and a couple of iced teas," Miles told her. He looked over at Natalie. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine with me," she replied.

"I'll tell Dad to make a rush on your pizza," Sarah said and headed for the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Delmonico brought the pizza out to their table personally. "Sarah said you were in," he said. "It's been quite a long time."

"Yeah, I know. I'm living on the East Coast and working for the NIH now," Miles replied. "In fact I'm only here in San Francisco since I had some free time after finishing up my work here. This is Dr. Natalie Durant, a collague of mine."

"He's giving me the grand tour of San Francisco," Natalie spoke up.

"I'm glad he including this humble establishment in his intinerary," Del said. "Enjoy the pizza."

"Price still the same?" Miles asked.

"For you, Sarah insists that it's no charge. You don't want to argue with a pregnant woman, do you?" Del asked with a wink.

"Not particulary. Tell her congratulations. Her first?" Miles asked.

"Fourth. First two were twins," Del replied and headed back to the kitchen leaving them to enjoy their meal.


	68. Chapter 67

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 67

Iced tea pitcher in hand, Sarah made the round sof her few customers, ending up last at the table where Miles and Natalie were sitting. "Care for a refill?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Sarah. I'm fine," Miles replied. He looked over at Natalie who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I just thought I'd ask," Sarah said and prepared to leave.

"Hey, Del told me the news. Congratulations. When is the baby due?' Miles asked.

"Mid-April. I want a little girl and Jeffery wants a little boy. He says we already want enough little girls," Sarah answered.

"Little girls are so cute. Little boys too," Natalie spoke up.

"My Grandma always said that grown men are little boys who just got bigger," Sarah said and laughed. "In the afternoons we get a lot of university students. Well, one day this kid comes in with a bunch of them. Now, he didn't look old enough to be in high school let alone the university. Who would have guessed he'd grow up to be a doctor."

"Is she talking about you?" Natalie asked Miles.

"Who else would she be?" he replied. "Hey, does Del still put to work those who try to get away without paying?" He looked over at Natalie. "One time I came in without any money and I didn't realize it until I went to pay. I guess Del had been taken one too many times because he put me to work washing dishes for an hour."

"And he never did show up without money again," Sarah added. She reached into her apron pocket. "Want to see some pictures?"

"Sure," Miles answered.

Sarah reached into her pocket and withdrew a "brag book". Quickly flipping to a page, she showed off a picture of two laughing little girls. "These are the twins Sarah Elizabeth and Amanda Michelle. They'll be starting kindergarten next fall."

"Children grow up so fast," Natalie commented.

"Don't they though?" Sarah agreed. She opened to another picture. "This is Christina Marie. She'll be three-years-old in five days."

"They sure look a lot like you," Miles commented.

"Dad always said I had the looks in the family. What about you, Miles? Did you ever find somebody special?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I've been too busy being a doctor. In fact Natalie and I need to fly back home tomorrow."

"It was good to see you again, Miles. Next time don't be such a stranger," Sarah told him.

"Good to see you too, Sarah," Miles replied. He watched her hurry off to greet the customers who'd just walked in the door.

"What have you planned for us to visit next?" Natalie asked.

"I'll have to think about it for a few minutes," Miles answered and turned his attention back to the pizza.


	69. Chapter 68

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 68

Although she'd enjoyed the sightseeing with Miles, Natalie had to admit that she was glad to be going home again. And she some how suspected that Miles felt the same way.

Once she'd checked her baggage, Natalie took her carry-on and headed for the departure lounge to wait and enjoy a cup of coffee. Taking a seat, she sat back, watching for her teammates to put in an appearance.

"Mommy, where Smiles?" Mikayla asked, looking around for her brother.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Rachelle tried to reassure her. "It isn't time for his flight to leave yet. Now hand me the bag and I'll go get you a soda."

"Okay," the little girl said and handed over the gift bag she'd insisted on carrying.

Natalie had noticed the little girl, recognizing her from the picture Miles had. So this was his little sister. She had to admit that Mikayla was cute, wearing pink tights and matching tunic dress.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" Rachelle was asking.

"No, it's not," Natalie replied.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Rachelle McCabe and this is my daughter Mikayla. Kayla, stay here please. I'll be right back," Rachelle said.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I'm Dr. Natalie Durant," the other woman introduced herself.

"My stepson happens to be a doctor," Rachelle said and headed for the vending machines.

Mikayla looked at Natalie and announced, "I have present for Smiles."

"Here you are," Rachelle said as she returned with a couple of cans of Coke. Opening one, she handed it to Mikayla.

"Tank you, Mommy," the little girl said.

"Now, don't spill it since you can't go home and change," Rachelle cautioned. She looked at Natalie. "We're here to see my stepson. Hopefully he didn't take an earlier flight."

"See Smiles," Mikayla added helpfully.

"Kayla insists on calling him that but his name actually is Miles," Rachelle explained.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't mind being called Smiles," Natalie replied, smiling. "And I doubt very much that you've missed him. We're both supposed to be on the same flight as well as a co-worker of ours."

"Kayla would be so disappointed if she'd missed him," Rachelle said.

"Smiles!" Mikayla exclaimed and jumped up, nearly spilling her soda. Natalie reached to grab it and both women exchanged amused glances asthey watched Miles being enthusiastically greeted by his sister.

"Smiles!" She grabbed him around the legs and held on tight.

"Would you please tell her to stop doing that?" Miles asked Rachelle as he tried to maintain his balance and hold onto his bag.

"Mikayla Ann McCabe! Let him go. Now!" Rachelle said sternly.

Somewhat reluctantly she let go. Miles, in his attempt to to keep from dropping his bag on her, toppled backwards into the hard plastic chairs. "Damn it!" he swore sharply as his back and shoulder made contact.

"Mikayla Ann McCabe!" Rachelle said and stated after her daughter. Mikayla knew she was in trouble and put on her most sorrowful puppydog look, he eyes filling with tears.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked softly as she helped Miles to his feet.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Smiles," Mikayla said, turning her puppy dog look on him. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Kid. But you to quit doing this or I could have dropped my bag on you," Miles told her. He reached out a gentle hand to brush away her tears. "Don't cry. Okay?"

"Okay," she said and sniffled.

"You sit right there and do not move." Rachelle said sternly.

"Is Dad with you?" Miles asked.

"He's parking the car," Rachelle answered.

"Brought you present," Mikayla told Miles.

"Well, let's see it then," he said.

Rachelle handed him the gift bag which was decorated with bright smiley faces. "This is all her idea. Although I did help to decide what to put in it."

Miles took it and pulled out a couple of crossword puzzle books, a package of mechanical pencils, playing cards and a bottle of aspirin. Finally he pulled out a bean bag bear with a smiley face, just knowingwhat the tag would say. Sure enough it read. "Smiles." Placing it back in the bag, he said, "Thank you very much, Kid."

"You welcome," she replied.

"I'm sorry but I completely forgot all about you wanting to take a picture of the both of us. If you still want to, you could take one here," Miles said apologetically.

"I brought my camera along just in case," Rachelle told him. "Kayla, sit on your brother's lap and smile pretty for Mommy."

Mikayla did as she was told, climbing up on Miles' lap and giving her mother a big smile. He placed his arms around her and they looked into the camera.

"Got it," Rachelle said after snapping several pictures. "I'll make sure to send you a copy." She slipped the camera back in her purse.


	70. Chapter 69

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter 69

"It took time to find a parking space," John McCabe said as he approached his family.

"Hi, Dad," Miles told him.

"Daddy!" Mikayla explained as she slid off Miles' lap to have her father pick her up.

He took a seat next to Miles still holding his daughter. "I'd like you to come back again to visit."

"I'm not sure I can manage," his son replied.

"You come see me?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, Kid. I'll come see you," Miles replied, taking her on his lap again.

"Don't make empty promises, Miles. She's too young to understand," John McCabe told him.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, "Like you never did?". But he kept silent, not wanting to start an argument with his father. Not in such a public place and not after they'd been seeming to get  
along so well. Reaching out to ruffle Mikayla's hair, he finally said, "When I can get time off for a vacation, I'll come back for a visit."

"Promise?" the little girl asked.

"Promise," Miles answered.

Natalie approached with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Miles, I just saw that our flight has been delayed at least an hour," she said, handing him one of the cups.

"Thanks," he said. "Dad, I want you to Meet Dr. Natalie Durant. She's a colleague of mine at the N.I.H. Nat, this is my father John McCabe."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Durant," Mr. McCabe said politely and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McCabe," Natalie replied as she shook it.

"Any sign of Eva yet?" Miles asked.

"No. But knowing her, she'll rush in at the last minute.," Natalie answered.

"Since the flight has been delayed, you really don't have to wait around here if you don't want to," Miles told his father.

"We'll wait here for awhile anyway. I doubt Mikayla would want it any other way," John McCabe answered. He looked down at his daughter who was looking very content on Miles' lap.

Natalie had been as Eva arrived, followed by a dejected looking BJ. "Might as well take a seat. Our flight has been delayed," she told the younger woman.

"How long?" Eva asked.

"About an hour," Natalie replied.

"I'll buy you some coffee," BJ was telling Eva as they headed for the counter.

"Sounds good," she replied. "BJ, I'll try and get back for a visit next time I have some time off."

"You just can't pass up my world famous spaghetti," he joked.

"That. And other things," she replied with a smile.

"Oh,yeah. I'm a very talented guy," he told her, fishing in his pocket for his wallet.

"You certainly are. Too bad I can't stick around and take advantage of your talents," Eva said wistfully.

"Maybe I can come see you this time," BJ told her.

They found seats in an out of the way spot . Eva sipped her coffee and stared at her teammates. "I wonder who the little girl is with Miles?" she said thoughtfully.

"And I bet you're going to find out. I'm assuming that you're speaking about the younger man. Since the little girl looks a lot like him, she's either a relative or a daughter."

Eva shook her head. "I can't imagine Miles with a kid. She's got to be either a sister or a cousin. I wonder why he never mentioned her."

Finally their flight was called. Miles stood up, reaching for his bag. "That's us. I'll call you sometime," he told his father.

Rachelle impulsively pulled him into a hug. "Don't forget you're always welcome here," she told him.

"I won't forget," he replied, stepping out of the embrace. "It was nice to meet you, Rachelle."

"You too, Miles. Now have a safe flight."

"I'll see you sometime, I promise," Miles told Mikayla before he turned and started for the boarding gate.

Natalie caught up to her teammate and asked, "Glad to be heading home, Smiles?"

He shot her a look and spoke quietly. "Let's just keep this between you and me. Because I have the feeling that if Frank ever finds out, he'll never let me live it down."

"You've got it, Smiles," Natalie said and laughed.

Once on board, Miles stored his bag in the over head compartment. taking a seat next to Natalie, he sat back and waited for the plane to take off, hoping that this flight would be a lot easier than the flight out.

Eva took her seat and stared at the silk rose BJ had presented to her, a wistful expression on her face. Unlike her teammates, she was beginning to wish, she could have stayed in San Francisco a  
while longer.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The next day at N.I.H. Miles was going over the journals and other items in his inbox when his pager sounded. The ID showed it was from Stephen. Laying aside the journal he'd been engrossed in reading, he got to his feet wondering when Stephen wanted to see him  
as the page wasn't the usual '555' he received.

Stephen laid aside the file on the latest out break and stared at the door. Before he called in the rest of the team, he wanted toget an idea how the younger doctor was doing physically. It had  
been less than a week since his head injury and symptoms could still manifest themselves. If he wasn't up to the case, it would be better to find out now.

Miles knocked lightly on Stephen's door and after a moment stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me, Connor?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, Miles. Take a seat," Stephen answered, indicating the chair across from the desk. "A case just came in and I wanted to talk to you before I summoned the rest of the team."

"What about?" Miles asked.

"It's been less than a week since you were injured and I need to know how you're doing," Stephen said in reply.

"I'm okay. Glad to be home. Besides if I wasn't feeling okay, Natalie would make sure I stayed at home," Miles answered.

Stephen thought for a moment and said, "I'll take your word for it. But if you feel any of the symptoms returning, tell Natalie or myself. We'll manage someway without your help."

"Don't worry, Connor. I'm fine," Miles stated. "Anything else?"

"That's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll call in the rest of the team." He watched Miles get to his feet and head for the door before beginning to dial pager numbers.

Once the team was assembled in the conference room, Stephen showed the US map on the screen and said, "A small town, Montrose, Missouri has been experience a severe and unexplained outbreak of severe flu like and respiratory illness."

Miles pulled out a notepad and pen as he asked, "What are the symptoms?"

"Generally severe respiratory distress with full lung involvement, fever spikes of 103 and above. Onset of symptoms is approximately three-four days after exposure and progression to death at lest four days later. So far about a dozen people have come down with it with five fatalities," Stephen replied.

"When do we leave?" Natalie asked.

"Two hours. The closest medical facility is in a small town seven miles away. It probably doesn't have the most up to date lab equipment so be sure and pack what you might need," he answered. He watched them get to their feet and head for the door.

Natalie caught up to Miles and commented, "Well, back to work," before they headed off in different directions.


	72. Epilogue

A/N At long last it is finished. Hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed..

FULL CIRCLE

Epilogue

Two weeks had passed since the case in San Francisco. In that two weeks, work had kept Miles pretty much occupied so that he hadn't much time to think on the visit with his father and the 'new' family. The one thing he was fairly well certain was that he wanted to see his sister again. Although he wasn't sure when it would be.

He was sitting at his desk sorting through the mail he'd grabbed from home when he came across the envelope post marked San Francisco and iimmediately opened it. Inside was a thin piece of notepaper and a half dozen pictures, the top being the 'bow' picture. That picture he  
quickly returned to the envelope. Unfolding the paper, he began reading.

"Dear, Miles  
I am sorry it has taken a while to get the pictures to you. Kayla  
insisted that you have a copy of her and her 'birthday present'. She  
keeps her own copy in a frame by her bed so she can look at it every  
night. I enclosed a few others of Kayla that you might like.  
I hope now that you've had time time to think, you won't reconsider  
coming to visit. She really wants to see you again and so would I.  
And I suspect your father would too.  
Enjoy the pictures.  
Rachelle"

Miles folded the paper and sat looking at the pictures. He was lost in thought until he heard a knock on the door and Eva saying, "Earth to Miles."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join Nat and me for lunch," Eva answered. She caught sight of the picture of Miles and Mikayla. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"My sister," Miles replied, handing it to her.

"I didn't know you had a sister until I saw her at the airport," Eva replied.

"Neither did I until we were in san Francisco. But doesn't she look cute?" he asked.

THE END!


End file.
